A Different Beginning (Ended)
by Jinouga
Summary: Let's restart everything, Luffy was with Ace when he traveled to become a pirate, they were both taken in by Whitebeard. He declines when he is finally offered by Edward Newgate to join his crew. Nico Robin is the one he founds first before the Marimo... Remaking this story! check my page.
1. Towards Alabasta

_A/N: This is a reset of everything in OP. Different beginning but some of the crew will remain their own characteristics. Luffy will be a little dark here._

Prologue: Luffy was with Ace when he left to become a pirate, at first he was more of a burden that was until Ace ate the Mera-Mera no Mi and was found by Edward Newgate, Whitebeard both adopted the two young boys and treated them as if they were his own son. It was nightfall when Luffy was getting hungry for the third time at that same hour, that was when he saw the Yami-Yami no Mi and saw how delicious looking it was even though it wasn't meat.

* * *

"That's the way to do it! brothers sparring without the use of their own devil fruit powers!" Marco yelled, standing beside none other than Whitebeard, watching the two boys brawl over who gets the last piece of meat.

"This will be much cooler if the reason wasn't about meat" Another member of the crew said.

"Yeah, but those two.. are different" another guy said.

"I don't think the word 'different' is enough" Marco said, all them of sweat drop, what the first mate have just said was true.

"What do you think?" Marco said to Whitebeard while he began to stroke his moustache.

"Well, Ace, for one is already part of the crew and he might be as strong as you" Whitebeard took a mug and started chugging down the ale that was in there.  
"I might make him a division commander, those two aren't relying too much on their devil fruit and that's what makes them ten times stronger than any user." he added.

"What about Luffy?" Marco was now seeing that there has been a 'but' on that sentence.

Whispering to his first mate "Having two 'D' in my crew smells trouble, so much trouble" he began to become a little desperate, remembering the times when those two had caused trouble or they were the trouble.

Chuckling to what his captain just said "So, what are you planning?"

"Well, I wouldn't throw him away, he's welcome to join us if he wants to but like his brother he's still so young."

"Let's hope for the best shall we?" Marco smiling to his 'father'.

"Mhhmm" Whitebeard nodding in agreement.

* * *

The crew gathered on the deck of Moby Dick, requested by their Captain.

"Luffy, step forward" Newgate's voice was calm yet full of authority "As promised, when you hit the age of 17 you are now able to join my crew." beside him Marco was standing still, listening to his Captain. "Do you accept my invitation to join the Whitebeards?"

"No." his response was simple yet it wasn't as disrespectful as it sounds. Ace who was one of the persons watching in the crowd stood frozen in shock, when they were both taken in by the Whitebeard Luffy was all 'I'll join even if it kills me' though realizing that he's grown up so much back then, he could use the Conqueror's Haki and has mastered it well, his powers the Yami-Yami no Mi was as strong as his Mero-Mero no Mi, he felt as if it was fate that decided that the two brothers will not be united in the same goal of reaching the island of Raftel. Ace was sad yet he understood how his brother felt.

"I see, then what are you planning to do?" Newgate questioned though he could feel his answer, Luffy returned a smirk and that assured him that his time raising this boy was not left to waste. Though he hated to part ways with one of his sons sometimes we just have to let go of the things we loved.

"I'm gonna build my own crew and become the Pirate King!" the boy said, full of determination, passion, and strength.

* * *

As Luffy said his goodbyes to his brothers and sisters, Luffy and Ace both shed tears it was saddening that these two brothers ain't going to be side by side.  
Luffy bowed in respect to Edward Newgate "Thank you for everything, Dad" he said, and that break whitebeard, well at least for a moment, the crew laugh by the sight that they all saw Edward Newgate one of the Yonkou, crying as one of his 'member yet non-member' of his family is leaving.

"Take my ride, Luffy" Ace said, motioning his hand toward his private boat that's powered by his devil fruit "Be careful, you hear?" Ace said and giving his brother one last long hug.

"Boy! Remember, Family is the thing that we all must treasure the most!" Newgate using a little of his power to turn the tide of sea in favor of the young boy

"Oh, and take this!" Ace said throwing a Log Pose "Go there first and take a ride towards east blue, visit them for me!" Ace waves his hand in goodbye.

He smiled back and takes a look at the Log Pose "Alabasta..." he said.

* * *

_A/N : It isn't much yes but it's still part of the prologue, the next chapter will start his adventure, and it may not follow the canon and Luffy is kinda OC in here. _


	2. My first Responsibility

_A/N: For those who are wondering what happened to the other characters like Marshall Teach and Shanks, Yes, they will still play a part in this story._

* * *

"It's supposed to be mine! I've searched my entire life for it!"

"Calm down, he's just a kid and it was an accident"

"Calm down!? I've finally found it all these years and when I leave it for a few minutes it's gone?"

"Like I said, he is just a kid"

.

"You, I'll kill you" The man said coldly.

"I'll kill you" that man's voice echoed in an endless loop, making the one who hears it go a little nuts.

* * *

Luffy jerk his body, suddenly waking up from an old nightmare, cold sweat ran through his body. He fell asleep while travelling towards Alabasta. Taking a deep breath, he tried to remember the man in his dreams but miserably failed.

Still panting slowly, he realized that Alabasta or it was supposed to be it, was a desert but huge walls can be seen even from afar.

"Good, a kingdom I'm getting a little hungry.." he said, docking his ship properly. However something was wrong, never did he saw a dock this empty before. It was like it was a ghost town, only thing gave it away was the fresh fruit, fish, and other foods and supply that was still fresh. Grabbing one of the apple, he started chewing it whole.

"Moooooooveeee!" a voice said, behind Luffy who still hasn't swallowed the apple. The man was taken aback when the boy in front of him vanishes into thin air, suddenly grabbing him from behind.

"You, what's going on here?" Luffy said to the man in front of him, he was blonde and white, a little rare to see a person with these assets in a place so hot like this. Lately did Luffy realized that behind that man was a girl, not far from his age, they were escaping or running from something... or someone.

"Get off me!" The blonde man retaliate but only to fail when Luffy grabs his collar and hold him up in the air.

"I ask you a question." He said in a commanding tone.

"Baroque Works! Those bastards! There is a war going on and I have to take the Princess here to-" before he could say any more they were cut off by another voice.

"What about it, Miss All Sunday, shall I kill them now?" A man with a weird taste for his hair said, he wore brown jacket with a number 5 sign on it's left chest.

"I want the princess alive, Mr.5, we don't want Mr.0 to get angry now do we?" A woman said, she was beautiful, wearing a long white furry coat, with purple jacket that the only thing keeping her ample breast was a few strand of strings, and wearing a purple skirt covering her perfect thigh.

"Yeah, yeah, I want to get promoted too, you're a bombman too! stop using your boogers it's disgus-" the girl wearing a huge yellow hat was cut off by Luffy.

"I'm talking here." Luffy said.

"Oi, do you know who are you talking to huh, kid?"

"No, and do you know who are you talking to?" he replied back, causing a little cold tingly feeling run down the bombman's spine. Miss All Sunday lets out a little chuckle that did not go unnoticed to Luffy.

"Do you want to die that badly, punk?" Mr.5 started picking on his nose. Thanks to that lady wearing a huge green hat talking about how is this man is a bombman, Luffy already got the idea of what he is capable of.

"Die.." he said, tossing his booger to where Luffy, Kohza and the said princess was.

**BOOM!**

A large explosion causing huge fire and destruction to where the three are.

"Acting all high and mighty and he just dies." Mr.5 said with a victory smile on his face, but before Miss Valentine or Ms. All Sunday could say something about killing the princess, the fire that was supposed to bright, turned blacked as if darkness swallowed that entire area.

"Did you just throw your booger at me?" Luffy came out of the black fire that was engulfing him, with a smirk in his face the three Baroque Works agents suddenly felt fear, never did they see an opponent that controls black fire or worst... darkness. Without a warning Mr.5 was swallowed by the darkness too.

"We have to warn, Crocodile!" Miss All Sunday somehow kept her cool but is clearly on the verge of panicking. Miss Valentine suddenly floats towards the sky with Miss All Sunday, not without locking eyes with Luffy. For the first time in his life, his stomach is feeling butterflies in it. Weird. Shaking his head, there are more important stuffs to do, he looks back at Kohza and the blue haired girl who seems to have fainted.

"Please, help us!" he pleaded, even an idiot could see the sincerity in his eyes, a man that will let down his pride only to protect someone.

Luffy nodded and offered his hand to stand up "Get her out of here, I'll take care of everything" giving Kohza a reassuring smile the leader of the rebellion and the princess moves further away from the kingdom and into the said safe place.

"Shichibukai Crocodile, interesting" his smile, the smile that signs the greatest of warriors have found a worthy opponent.

* * *

**THUD!**

"You are all useles!" he shouted, slapping Miss All Sunday so hard the she fell on the ground.

"It's all for my dream" she murmured to herself, on the verge of crying, she's so close to her life long dream. She kept her poker face and stands up.

"We have the King" a man showed up in the room , dragging an old man with fancy set of jewelry and clothes.

"Take us to the Poneglyph, or your daughter gets it." Crocodile bluffs at him, not wanting the king to resist furthermore. He has had enough for today, a boy suddenly showing up and instantly killing Mr.5, and these black flames, He felt like he has heard about that man before.

"The Kingdom's army will soon fall to us, Mr.0" he said.

"Good. Mr.1, take care of the boy that Miss Valentine will be showing you, bring an army if you have to, don't underestimate him." Crocodile said, as he grab the kings neck "_After you, King_" he said sarcastically, who is followed by Ms. All Sunday.

"Are you scared, Shichi-bu-bukai?" King Cobra said, coughing up blood as his beaten up body is being carried by Crocodile, deep in the grounds.

"If he is that man then yes" never did Miss All Sunday saw Crocodile in this state, he usually has the attitude that he is a God and somewhat invincible since he's a Logia type devilfruit user.

* * *

Above to where Crocodile was, a battle was taking place, a battle that will decide the Kingdom's fate. The soldiers who are fighting for the king was now losing their morale, as one of their friends die each second. The same can be said to the rebellion, their fighters falling each second. Mr.1 have just arrived at the battlefield, agents of Baroque Works are hidden to both sides of the army, both being manipulated. As he continued to search for the man that his Boss just ordered him to eliminate, he saw a boy his outfit was standing out, he's wearing a black suit which was unbuttoned, a red shirt and a black tie. He was standing too much in the middle of the fight.

Luffy was simply walking, people passing him by, to his side two soldiers fighting to the death, but he paid them no mind. 'Ending Crocodile will end this all.' is what he had planned, a man stood before him, a tanned man with a shaved head, wearing a sleeveless dark coat with golden edges and white motifs on the front and has a white sash in his waist. What made Luffy notice him was his intent to kill, he could feel it directed at him.

Luffy sighed, another problem has come up and he's too lazy to fight now.

Mr. 1 started running towards the boy, then the boy shot his eyes wide open and soldiers started to fall, as if they lose consciousness and just drops on the ground. At first Mr.1 resisted it, his sight started to blur and the boy who he was supposed to kill walk pass him as if he was nothing.

* * *

"Your services are no longer needed" Crocodile whispered behind Miss All Sunday after deciphering the Poneglyph in front of her. Miss All Sunday managed to dodge the hook only to where no vitals will be hit, but the wound she received was enough to kill her for loss of blood, if not treated immediately.

"You shouldn't treat you nakamas like that." was the last thing Miss All Sunday heard before losing all of her consciousness.

"You! How did you get here!?" Crocodile yelled a little frightened as if he saw a demon, it hasn't been 20 minutes since he had send Mr.1 to eliminate him.

Luffy tried to find an answer but he just shrugged adding "I don't really know, I was just walking and I ended up here" he said.

"Shichibukai Crocodile, right?" he said, tilting his head a little bit.

"Monkey D. Luffy of the Whitebeard Pirates?" King Cobra's eyes widened and Miss All Sunday regain a bit of her consciousness just in time to hear him say:

"I'm no longer with the Whitebeards, plus how did you know my name?" Luffy said, a little surprised that someone as far from the New World knew him.

"You and your brother, Portgas D. Ace, your deeds of sinking 100 Marine Battleships have not gone unnoticed, though there were no pictures of you two, the rumors of fire and darkness has reached even the most remote place in the world."

Luffy saw the woman who was now regaining her consciousness, approaching her, he removed his jacket and gently placing it in Miss All Sunday. He give her a smile, a smile that warms that woman's heart, something was wrong with her.

"What are you doing, brat?" Crocodile asking, preparing for the fight of his life.

"I'm gonna give you two choices. one: run and never go back. or two : fall into battle with me." He said, while his hands were still at the shoulders of the woman he gave his jacket with.

"..." for a moment the two were in a staring contest, Luffy who is calmed and Crocodile who's starting to sweat. "Fine, I'll leave"

"Oh and one more thing.. you'll abandoned your position as Shichibukai" Luffy added.

"What? Why?" Crocodile asked in disbelief, the only way he operated Baroque Works in the shadows is his cover of being a Shichibukai.

"Do it." the boy replied, and the formerly Shichibukai nodded.

* * *

It has been a day of celebration in the kingdom, Luffy was of course invited, while Miss All Sunday remained in the infirmary in which she suddenly disappeared.  
Luffy being offered a drink by the soldiers around him, he simply chuckles and replied 'I'm not of legal age yet' the boy was only seventeen and even though he's part of the infamous Whitebeard, he has been taken care by Edward Newgate, he was a sorta a prince in the ship being taken care of every little things, yet he was taught how to fight and that was something he was good at. As for reward that King Cobra offered he humbly refuses and instead he said to let the missing Miss All Sunday go and well a free travel towards East Blue.

It's high in the afternoon and it's only two hours before the ship he was supposed to ride towards East Blue leaves, and he still hasn't registered his little ship as a cargo. After quite a few minutes, he's all prepared.

"I finally get to see Makino and the others as well.." he said, entering the room in the ship he was in.

"You're finally here.." a woman, wearing a white shirt with black pants that's so fitted for her, sitting there reading a book besides the bed.

If Luffy was drinking anything at the moment it was sure he'll spill it all over the room 'Never bring a woman into your room until you're 18!' was what everyone in the ship said to him, especially his brother Ace who kept on reminding him about stuffs that should never happen while he's not 18 yet.

Miss All Sunday giggled, clearly seeing the boy's face. "My name is Nico Robin, a pleasure to meet you" she said smiling at the boy who's still frozen with shock.

Shooking his head "What are you doing here!?"

"Well, you saved my life even though I did not ask you to, so you've got to take responsibility" she said, still smiling..

* * *

_A/N: I've already had another scene in this chapter but a blackout hit us and I've kinda forgotten it._

_I still hope you loved this chapter. Read, Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review ;)_


	3. Onward to become the Pirate King!

_Just a short update.._

Natsu is Awesome : It's not really love yet, but since Luffy here is somewhat a little OC and he's grown up with the whitebeard pirates, I've decided that he'll knows a thing or two about the things that happen between a man and a woman when they are all alone :)

Gamachan32: Yes, I'd planned to make this story long and it'll evolve as it goes. LuRo is the main thing here but a little rivalry between others is also in my mind.

Akasuna 'D' Raga: if you're referring to "Other nakamas" as in where are they, the story will be there shortly.

And for the others that reviewed thank you so much! It inspires me to write! If you have questions you can leave it as a review or message me.

A/N: Since Luffy had arrived at Alabasta when the war broke out, his other 'nakama' will be in a different situation rather than the canon. I'm announcing so you all don't get too confused.

* * *

The boy sitting in the chair was so stiff that the older woman in the bed, currently reading her book can't stop to take glances at how innocent this boy is.  
Since he's standing there stiffened up, she already had a clue about the birds and the bees. It has been an hour since the boat has left and it'll only take one night for them to arrive at East Blue.

The ship that Luffy and Robin was in, is so special that the ship is covered in Kairoseki and is escorted by two Marine ships.

Faking a cough as if to get his attention "Luffy-san, I'll be taking a bath now, I hope you're not naughty." she said teasingly.

"I-I-I am n-not!" stuttering, still he managed to reply.

"Good" she said, giggling her in way inside the bathroom. There large tub with golden edges on it, clearly meant for rich people. Turning the water on she then took off all of her clothes as she started to dip in the hot, steaming water. It was calm, for the first time in a long time, her life was calm. She then looked up towards the ceiling, nobody had saved her from anything ever, well they did but for something in return... her body.

Fortunately for her, she's killed any man who's tried to bed her, she grew up that way, no family, friends, nothing. It was use or be used. For a very short amount of time, she thought her life was over, her dreams crushed only when she was this close that she realize that the poneglyph that she searching for was not that, then he came, the man that saved or when she had given up, without a word, he just wraps his jacket around her, and after that? nothing. The boy who saved her asked for nothing in return 'Do people like him do exist?' the woman mused, enjoying the calmness that she was feeling, remembering what her giant friend used to say. "The sea is so huge, someday you'll find friends that will protect and love you as much as a family does." she said, remembering every word he said.

After long time of relaxation, she finally got up. Exiting the bathroom with only a towel covering her breast and her womanhood. Looking at the boy who was still sitting she decided to use her devil fruit power, summoning her arm on his shoulder, she started poking the boy's cheek only to let his head tilt to the very side of his shoulder. The boy was asleep.

"Did he wait until I properly leave the bathroom?" whispering to herself, she blushed, never had she saw a man be this gentle and caring to a woman, especially when just two days ago they were both enemies. She started sprouting her hands to carefully carry the boy into the bed. The bed wasn't huge enough for two people unless they are a couple snuggling at each other all night long.

"Good night" she said, kissing his cheek as a reward, she turned off the lamp that lit the room, and not the moonlight was the only thing giving them a faint light. She then had an idea, like a puppetmaster she made the boy snuggled up to her, forcefully of course. She really is hoping to see what Luffy-san's reaction will be when he wakes up, but a part of her just wanted to be hug by the warmth the she had sought for so long.

* * *

"Uwaaaaaahhhh!" a boy screamed, then followed by a loud thud on the floor. Robin who was beside the man was woke up from the loud noise.

'Mission Accomplished' she thought, a sly smile crept in her face. But soon changed as she saw Luffy, panicking and panting, left and right he move.

"What's wrong, Luffy-san, it was just a-" before she could finish, Luffy points into her breast, her shirt was unbuttoned that a huge part of her cleavage can be seen. Then she chuckled, it was nothing at all, his innocence was on a whole new different level that some will call him a saint if seen.

"Luffy-san, nothing happen, I felt bad that you were sleeping in a chair that I put you into the bed myself" she said, smiling and reassuring the seventeen years old boy that nothing did truly happened "Good, Ace will kill me if something did" he added.

"Shall we go get breakfast?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry as well" and with that the two left the room and their luggage and headed towards the restaurant that is on board. Only a few hours before the ship dock.

The ship dock, Luffy and Robin quickly took another transportation towards Foosha Village.

"What's after Foosha Village, Luffy-san?" Robin wondered, a little scared if the boy settled down in that village, would he accept her if he does?

"Then I'm gonna be the Pirate King" he said, smiling, calmly. "He's here..." he said, seeing a familiar pirate ship, a skull with a red stripe on its left eye

* * *

_Read and Enjoy everyone!_

_Up next : Meeting with the infamous Pirate Hunter, or is he still a Pirate Hunter? _


	4. Announcement: Author's Mistake

_A:N : I seem to have mistaken in aging Luffy, he's seventeen when he had left the Whitebeard crew._

_To answer the review of a guest also : In the canon Luffy was seventeen when he started to recruit his gang, turned 19 after the time-skip (It was researched on and the Wiki for One Piece.)_

And to the other question I've already message you guys or announced it in the just posted chapter. The changes are already made in the latest and previous chapters.

Also I'm sorry if I haven't mention that in Chapter 3, Luffy and Robin took a ship that goes through the calm belt, that's why I inserter the part of Kairoseki and two Marine ships escorting it. I'm sorry it's 12 am when I finished and I still had to leave the house, gladly I was able to borrow a laptop from my friend and have internet access. Thank you for reading! 


	5. To Orange Town!

_A:N : I'm a bit tipsy..._

Gamachan32: Yes, I'm planning to have rivalry between the other girls.

BlueLion: I don't know much about Beta, sorry about the wrong structures of my sentences.. :(

F-ckthesystem125 : Thank you very much!

w1lliam : yes, truly sorry about that, Shanks hasn't been around since the Marineford Ark. I'll make the changes right after this.

castanesdecarlosdaniel7: It'll come lol. Their relationship will slowly evolve at the same time face problems from both their adventures and other girls.

To the others : Thank you very much! If I have done something wrong, please do inform me it helps me a lot rather than puts me down in a bad mood.

* * *

Before the door was opened the bar that was clearly full of uncivilized people were shouting and they could even here some brawl even with the loud noises cause by the singing of people and some bad puns. Now silence and nothing more, Luffy was standing beside a beautiful woman when he opened the door. Rather than be greeted by the people he knew, all of them had hearts in their eyes and started asking the woman beside him. Including the Captain of the ship.

"Hey, Makino.." Luffy said, calm, mature and a sweetness in his tone.

"L-Luffy!" she said, hurriedly running towards him to give him a tight hug. Beside her was a captivated Shanks. Popping a vein, she immediately hits Shanks on the head causing him a huge bump and a depressed look. The crew laughed heartily, soon a whole lot of them including the red haired Captain.

"Yo Luffy, is Ace with you... and who is this gorgeous woman!?" Shanks ask, causing the raven haired woman to giggled and a cold, deadly glare from Makino.

"No, I left the Whitebeards, or more specifically I turned down their offer." Luffy said, rubbing the back of his neck. "This here is Robin, my first nakama in my crew!" he said proudly. Right now there was only three things that entered and run in Shanks mind.. and a shock Robin, 'his crew?' she thought.

1: You've turned down, Whitebeard?

2: You're crew!?

3: Where did you find such gorgeous women!? Seriously, Where!?

"Ehem.." faking a cough to regain his composure "You're crew?" Shanks added.

"Yeah, I'd always dreamed to become a Pirate King, how will I do that if I'm not a captain?" Luffy replied.

Makino and Robin giggled, the boy was so right that he even said something so obvious that an idiot would even realize. The whole crew then started cheering, a new crew and a possible ally, not to mention trained by the Whitebeards. Shanks started laughing, it was something he'd already foresaw that once more a "D." will take the throne of the Pirate King, yet he saw little in Luffy, he had always thought that Ace will lead the way.

"Well said" the red haired said "And to congratulate you to your new crew member, here a straw hat that has been passed down to me by someone.. special"

Luffy had doubts, taking a special item from his friend not to mention a Yonkou was something that can't be belittle.

"But, I don't think it'll look good on me with this suit." he said.

"Then use it as an "Icon" if you don't want to wear it" Shanks replied.

"Robin, are you with me" offering his hand, he smiled at the raven haired woman which she happily takes.

"Then from this day onwards we will be known as the Straw hats Pirates!" he said, raising the arm of his nakama and the straw hat.

As everyone in the bar got more rowdy than ever, one man from the Red haired pirates interrupts..

"Hey,hey,hey,hey..." He said, clearly drunk "Did she even accept you? or did you force her to become your crewmate?" he said, teasingly.

"I'll follow him... anywhere" Robin said, her tone was somewhat declaring something, the crew fell silent, their jaws dropped. The boy didn't blackmailed the beauty into his crew. For a moment Shanks and Makino looked at each other then... they both burst out laughing followed by the crew as the man fell silent, hoping that she'd get Robin to join their crew.

"You're a very lucky man, Luffy-kun" Makino said, the boy gave a confusing look only to cause Shank to laugh harder.

"The boy has no idea about love" he said, whispering to Makino. The woman laughed at Shanks comment.

Hours of drinking and laughing, it was finally time for the Shanks and his crew to leave. Shanks then waved his goodbyes and suddenly points to a certain direction causing Luffy, Robin and Makino to look. A ship, enough for at least 5 person, it was small but it was a ship nonetheless. **THUD!** causing the three of them to look at their feet, two bags of gold, not big neither it is small.

"Makino, I'll see you soon!" He said "Luffy, I'll see you in the new world... rookie!" with that he wink and slowly vanishes from the their sight.

"Rookie, huh?" he said, chuckling to himself.

Two hours later and it was time for Luffy and Robin to leave as well and to start searching for crew members.

"Bye, Makino" a peck on the cheek and Luffy boarded the small ship.

"Take care of Luffy" she wink, Makino's face was devious it was as if she knew everything about everything, Robin trying to hide the blush and keep her poker face on, simply nods and quickly turns away, boarding the ship also. Luffy waved his goodbyes and sat on the small deck, if third person was there it would somehow eat all the space that was left. The two of them was still breathing the fresh sea breeze before hitting the bed, the sun was going down much quicker today.

"Luffy-kun... I mean _Captain-san_" both for her was too good to used, so she quickly decides to only call her Luffy-kun when they are both alone. "We really should get a new boat, with that bag of gold, we could find a good and durable ship, not to mention big." she said.

"Don't worry, first mate" he smiles "I'd already planned to buy a new ship." he said, standing up and entering the inside of his ship. She quickly followed her captain and her face was suddenly saddened as she saw to double deck beds on the room. She was still quite hoping to tease her new captain.

"Well, I don't know how to cook so I'll just hit the-" before the captain could finish.

"I can cook!" she interjects, hoping that he'll stay awake till it was properly time to sleep.

After a thirty minutes wait, she finally walks out towards the deck of the ship. Luffy's eyes was sparkling a little bit as he waited for the food.

"Awww... there's no meat" he said, as the food was server to her by Robin who's wearing an apron. It was only a mushroom soup, Luffy tasted it and said that if meat was added it would certainly taste a thousand times better, not that it wasn't delicious.

"Sorry, Luffy-kun, I'm not really much of a cook" she said

And after eating they talked about each other's past... mostly Luffy's.

* * *

"Where are we now?" Luffy said, landing upon a coastline. The two of them could quickly saw the Marine fort that was in the island, not that it was a problem but if they called for help then that might be a little problematic. But something was wrong, there had been a battle here, a battle that the Marines had lost. They walk towards the town yet for some reason everybody was happy. Could it be a simple pirate raid that hated the Marines? or a rebellion, Luffy thought.

"He's returned! The Pirate Hunter has returned!" a kid shouting happily, two others followed him, racing towards the Marine base, Luffy and Robin nodded at each other both agreeing, without a word that they need to see this Pirate Hunter.

"So, where is he?" Luffy said, Robin quickly pointed the man with three katanas on his sash, and he was green haired.

Luffy laughing "Why is his hair green?" he said, Robin shrugged, followed by a giggle, not because of the green hair but because of his captain, commenting even the color of his hair. Luffy walk towards the Pirate Hunter, which he quickly noticed, followed by a poker face woman, Luffy stood in front of him and smiled.

"I've decided, you're joining my crew" he said, smirking yet for some reason the people around him knew that his intention wasn't ill.

"This is my home, pirate, Shell Town." he said, drawing one sword "Here are some of my brothers lives as well" drawing another sword "This is where I start to become a legend" drawing the third and putting it in his mouth.

"If you defeat me I'll leave you, if not you'll join my crew" Luffy said.

"What makes you think I'll join you?" The green haired man replied.

"Cause, I said so." smiling and taking a fighting position.

"Interesting" he said, suddenly charging in front of Luffy.

* * *

"Wha-" the green haired swordsman said, one second he was facing the raven haired boy and the next he was facing the sky.

"Legend, huh?" Luffy crouching facing the green haired man "That's some dream for someone who's staying and hunting weak pirates" he added.

"I lost, worst, I didn't even felt you touch me." the swordsman said, Luffy chuckled "There are more stronger people at me at the Grand Line" he said.

A smirk ran across the man's face "And the world's greatest swordsman is there?" he questions. "We know each other personally, but not that close to even call him as my friend" Luffy replied, Robin was surprised yet again, first a Whitebeard, what's next.

"Well, you have a long way to go, longer should you decide to stay here" Luffy said, offering his hand for him to stand up and accept the deal.

"Fine.. for now, but I'll kill you at the first sight that you'll harm innocent people" The green haired man snarls.

"Then we have no problem at all" Luffy said, laughing.

"Zoro" the green haired man said "Roronoa Zoro is my name"

Shaking his hand "Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy" he grins "And this here is my first mate, Nico Robin"

"I don't like her." Zoro said, plain and cold. Luffy tilting his head while Robin smiled "Don't worry it's our captain here that you'll follow"

* * *

"Arrrrrghhhh!" Luffy groaning, quietly as possible while the other two members sleep peacefully.

"What's wrong, Luffy-kun?" Robin said, sprouting a mouth beside his pillow.

"Hey, can you stop that, it's really creepy you know" he commented.

Giggling "Fine, but you still haven't answered my question"

"I'm hungry..." he said, shyly.

"Would you like me to cook for you?"

"Nah, there's no meat in it."

The woman snorted "Well, tomorrow we will hit a place called Orange Town, want to stop by and grab some food?" she said.

"Yeah, and let's pack some too!" Food, was all this his captain could ever think of.

"Goodnight, Luffy-kun" she said, followed by a goodnight reply from his captain.

"Ugh..." Zoro quietly groans "I'm gonna hate it here.." he said.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much for the great reviews! If I had something that has been missed or wrongly said please do review it, I'll make the changes if you are correct and will reply to your questions on the next chapter. Read and Enjoy! ;)_


	6. Little Buggy

_A/N: I can't sleep so I've decided to just post another chapter_

Silverscale : Thank you. yes the chapters are short but I plan to update them regularly.

F-ckthesystem125: yes and yes.

Lily : Thank you very much!

Gamachan32: Yes and it's possible that I'd make my own arc, it's still more on a experimental zone, lol.

castanedecarlosdaniel7: Thank you and of course, it's just that his enemies right now at East Blue is so weak for our Luffy.

NatsuisAwesome: Yes he is not, like I said it will not follow the canon on how Luffy met his crew. What chapter is it when cold was supposed to be called? and what about the suffix-kun? I'm sorry I did not quite understand you.

Okay, a little explanation about Luffy meeting Zoro. In the canon Luffy help Zoro gave back his katana and save his life from Captain Morgan, in this version there was no one to save the marimo and has to do it himself, he got quite lucky and took Shells Town as his home base and for his pirate hunter brothers.

* * *

"Oi..oi... Woman, you said this was a town, how come that it's so empty?" Zoro said, referring to Nico Robin.

"So it seems Mr. Swordsman, I never thought you were so smart" she said, backfiring the green haired swordsman what gotten him more piss was Luffy laughing at how he was burned, big time. Zoro snorted "I'm going to check the other parts" putting both hands on the back of his head, he started walking aimlessly.

"He's gonna get lost" Robin said

"Nah, he's gonna be fine." he replied, before Robin could say something an explosion took place in front of the two of them. The two person were caught by surprise but both remained calm, to be honest confused that a cannon would be randomly fired here on a deserted town.

"What do you think, Luffy, is it pirates?"

"We'll find out soon enough." loosening his tie a little bit "Hey, where's Zoro?" he asked, seeing how it hasn't even been a minute since they've parted ways, plus a fire was shot that he should have heard quite well as they did.

"Tsk... where are those two?" Zoro talking to himself "I can't believe that in just one minute they're both lost, ughh..." Zoro started running towards where Luffy and Robin was, if he know where are they.

_Five minutes later..._

"Zoro, there you are!" Luffy said, pointing his fingers at Zoro "We've been searching all over for you!"

"That's my line!" he replied, still thinking that it was both his Captain and his first mate that were lost.

Robin stared at the swordsman with her usual poker face, the swordsman started to feel slightly uncomfortable 'I hate women' Zoro thought.

As the three walked deeper into the town they heard a weird annoying laugh, nearing the town square they saw pirates, pirates, pirates, and more of them. In the end of those pirates, a large tent followed by a trail of gold, and one weird looking man, a clown in the middle of all those pirates. As the thought that this guy was hostage and made a fool of himself was very wrong, he was the one leading them.

"Listen you bastards, Nami here has given us 8,000,000 bellies!" the captain yelled followed by the cheer of his crew. Beside the captain a woman sat, she had a saddened face as if something big is troubling her.

Luffy walking towards the captain, passing by crowds of pirates, beside him was Robin and Zoro, like Luffy Robin remained calm but Zoro on the other hand was now about to draw his blades. The clown who was laughing once more, it kinda made Luffy laugh and annoyed at the same time.

"You must be Buggy..." Luffy said, putting both hands in his pocket he stood in front of Buggy.

"Huh, dareda kisama?" the captain yelled, with a dominant tone.

"Shanks do you remember that man, he used to tell me stories about you and your little accident on how you've become that kind of devil fruit user"

"Shanks... hmm I kinda remember tha... UWOOOAHHHHH! Shanks! that bastard! I'll kill him!" he started rumbling nonsense about how he'll kill Shanks and take his revenge for making him lose the treasure map and making him a devil fruit user.

"So, Buggy are you taking this girl as a hostage?" Luffy said, pointing to the once sad woman, now with a different expression.

"Quite the opposite, she's my little thie- WAIT! who are you!?" he said, the parts of his body began to disassemble

"Monkey D. Luffy" he said "Captain of the Strawhat Pirates and this here is my crew."

Buggy started laughing, as well as the orange haired girl and was soon followed by everyone.

"Is something funny?" Luffy asked.

"Three of you? and you call yourselves a crew? BWAHAHAHAHAHA" Buggy said

"How about you fight her?" Luffy motioning his hand towards Robin.

"Don't you mean me?" Zoro retorted.

"Not to offend you but you're still weak" Luffy said plainly, Zoro felt insulted yet for some reason he also knew deep inside that he has a lot to do before becoming the man he wants to be, it was just his pride that was hurt. He began to examine his captain, even without words Luffy would have won in their duel, just from the aura that they are both emitting his was nothing more but a candlelight while his captain felt like a fire storm.

"If I win she's coming with me" Luffy said "um..." trying to get the girl's name

"Nami" she replied.

"And if I do, I'll take every gold you've got, your ship, and her!" Buggy replied

"Deal" plain and simple, without a hint of doubt, Luffy accepted it.

A few minutes was given to both sides as they prepare and talk to their fighters.

"Don't you dare lose" Luffy said, putting both of his hand to her shoulder.

"I got it" she said, winking at her captain, standing up to the town square which is now cleared and every person watching is at its side.

And with that the fight had began.

* * *

"That's not fair!" Buggy said, still panting from the battle that had just happened.

"The fight didn't even last ten seconds.." Luffy replied back.

"She cheated!" Buggy retorted. 

_[Flashback : The fight between Robin and Buggy]_

"I hope you're ready to serve the great Captain Buggy" he said, then that annoying laugh again. He began to disassemble his body and floated in circles with Robin being the center of it. The raven haired woman was just standing still.

"Dos Fleur... GRAB!" after that Buggy began to yelp in pain, different reaction from different people, Zoro was no exception. They all started to sweat at what the woman did to Buggy.

'She's a dangerous woman..' the swordsman thought

"She's a devil" another pirate shrieking in fear, as others agreed to what he had said.

"I can't look at it anymore! Captain! we salute you!" one said, followed by Captain, oh Captain , and best of luck Captain.

Luffy just laugh as Robin slowly won this battle. Buggy was in tears as he rolled over the floor both of his hands were on his 'little buggy'.

"She crushed my Little Buggy!" Buggy yelled, still crying and taking a quick look at his manhood.

_[Flashback Ends]_

"Well, a win is a win" Luffy said "Or will you break your promise?" changing his tone and look into a more serious mode, which intrigue Zoro.

Buggy gulp, and he started sweating with fear seeing a young boy and the black fire that surrounds him.

"F-f-f-f-fine! ta-ta-take h-her!" He said cowardly, hiding behind one of his crew.

"Let me get my things" Nami said, into which surpised the Strawhats seeing as how willing this woman is about to go with them.

After a few minutes Nami returned and with a large sack behind her "There you go!" she said, handing it over to the swordsman.

"I hate them..." he said, groaning as he carried that heavy sack.

* * *

"Well we better get a large and new ship." Nami said, seeing as how just one room with two double decked beds in it.

"Yeah, don't worry in our next stop we will buy one." Luffy said.

"Onee-san" Nami said "Can I take the top bed."

"Sorry, this is mine and the Captain's bed." Robin retorted "Oh.. and you may call me Robin"

"Okay, but can I still take this-" she stop and sweat drop seeing at how her new Onee-chan glared at her, not giving up his or her bed.

"Okay, I'll go to green head's side"

"Who are you calling green head?"

Nami laughed , Robin giggled and Zoro on how he hated this.

"I'm back.. Who's next?" Luffy returning to their room, wearing a boxer and a tank top, he may not be that muscular yet he has quite some assets.

"I-Im next.." Robin said, Nami gave a confused look while Zoro just rolled his eyes

* * *

"WHERE'S MY 8,000,000 BELLIES!" Buggy shouted in the middle of the night, realizing his treasure was gone.

_Chapter End_

* * *

_A/N: Okay, as you may have notice I'm rushing this story. and to answer that yes I am. I'm planning to make the chapters, fight and scenes more detailed when we've reach Arlong Park Arc, since Ussop, Sanji is there and already part of his crew, and it's the part in the canon where they got their picture for a wanted poster. _


	7. My Luffy and his nightmare

_A/N: A big Thank You as always for the great reviews!_

Gamachan32: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it.

The Nephilim King Michael: Thanks. 1 more birthday for Luffy.

Lily: Thanks, I'm happy to hear that.

Legendary Cryptid: Thank you for that. I'll be sure to remember it.

castanedacarlosdaniel7: My chapters usually ranges from 2,500 words below, but I upload twice a week, one if busy.

F-ckthesystem125: Thank you.

* * *

"This is most troubling" A man said, sitting in a long table along with other men and women sitting

"We've had eyes on the demon child when he's with Crocodile, now we've lost it not to mention Crocodile is resigning as Shichibukai" Another man said

"More troubling news, Black Flame Luffy, has left the Whitebeard" All other people were shocked at the news they've heard "He's whereabouts is unknown"

"Send Dracule Mihawk to East Blue, If my intuition is correct he has to visit his hometown, just like Garp" Everyone nods in agreement

"It's clear that he's making a crew, should he anticipate this move have one Shichibukai roam each of the Blue Seas" the man replied.

"I smell trouble in the future" Most of them sighed other just remained sitting, but it's clear that a storm is coming.

"Send more Marines to the Grand Line, stop them before they even started"

* * *

"Woooahh..." Luffy said in a low tone, as he and Robin walk towards the Shipyard looking for a brand new and sturdy ship.

"Luffy-kun, have you chosen anything yet?" Robin said.

"How about this one?" Luffy pointed a ship, it was clear that it was sturdy, not too big, five cannons on each side of the deck. The ship is more likely a commercial ship rather than a battleship when they entered inside, It had a huge aquarium in the library that lighted the place, not too dim but moody enough for some people that loves to read. The kitchen was fine as well, it already had silverwares, the kitchen was stainless steel it will truly make you feel like you're in a five star hotel. It has captain's quarters, a large room, large bed, cabinet, drawers, and other stuffs that would make someone comfy. Well the ship is perfect, for a crew like them.

"Mister how much for this ship?" The boy said, after the two of them got out of the ship. The old man was kind enough to give them a discount saying that it's perfect for a couple like them, though they may need a crew. Robin turned away, looking at the open sea just to avoid being seen in her crimson face, while Luffy paid the old man no mind. After buying the ship the old man said to return by nightfall with the crew, since they were about to put the ship in the sea and it'll take a hell lot of time to do that. Since it's still midday, the two decided to eat lunch and then find Nami and Zoro.

"He's lost again..." Luffy said, pointing at the green haired man, he's looking at the buildings with great confusion drawn up on his face, as if he was marking them or he'd marked them already but got lost yet again. Robin giggled and said that if they should find Nami since Zoro is already here.

Finding Nami wasn't as hard as they'd thought it would be, she was at the shopping district looking for new clothes, she also had bought some clothes for Robin, hesitating to accept at first, she accepted when Luffy commented on how'd she looked like after wearing that. After that they all ate lunch together and talk about some things, most of them girls talk which made Luffy and Zoro ate more food.

"We will meet here at nightfall, do whatever you want till then" Luffy said

"Where will you be?" Zoro said, crossing his arms "I don't want to find you when you're lost again"

Luffy chuckles "Don't worry, I'll go to the nearest inn and I'm gonna take a rest"

"Fine, but don't think that I'll find you if you're lost" Zoro replied

"Fine.. fine Captain" Luffy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Captain-san?" playing with her fingers "May I follow you? I'm quite tired as well" she smiled as Luffy nods at her, Zoro gave her a glare 'Woman...' he thought, seeing that this woman Nico Robin can't be easily read, Zoro worries a little for his Captain who seems to trust her... too much that is.

"Hey, what's with the Captain and Robin onee-san?" Nami asked

Zoro simply shrugs "That woman I can't read her at all.."

"A woman has got to have her secret" she winks at Zoro then throws a large bag at him "Come, I still have more shopping to do" she said"

"Secrets hu- Wait! Why do I have to go with you!?" Zoro retaliated

"What was that, Zoro?" looking back, she simply said that with a smiling face but a demon's aura behind her. forming up "F-fine.." dropping a sweat, Zoro was forced to do shopping with Nami yet another reason to hate women.

* * *

"We still have four more hours till nightfall, here get a room" Luffy offering her bellies to rent her own room.

"I was wondering if I could join you er.. I mean in your room, just gonna read a book" she smiles at him

"Hmm... Okay" he said. Walking towards the reception desk "Room for one" giving the bellies at the woman, another staff came in telling to follow her to their room. Once they arrived the room was simple yet comfortable, for a few bellies this wasn't as bad as they'd thought.

Without one word, Luffy jumps into the bed and started snoring, there was a chair at the rear end of the bed which Robin gladly sat upon. A few minutes had passed since Luffy started sleeping and the raven haired woman can't stop throwing a few glances at him, standing up she sits on the bed besides Luffy's head, there she straightened her foot into the bed and putted Luffy's head on her lap. She can't seem to stop smiling as she stroke the black hair of the boy, truly she was glad to be living at that very moment when she was with Luffy.

Luffy started jerking, sweating so cold that his entire body felt like it was made of ice "No" was the word he keeps repeating and "Sorry" his body jerked more violently this time, Robin who fell asleep as well felt Luffy, there she watched as her Captain suffers a terrible nightmare, she leaned her body more closer to his, there she grabs his head and wrap it up with a warm hug, and it seems to have worked very well, Luffy stops his shaking and returned to sleep normally.  
There she realized that their Captain might be hiding some past behind him, like her who just wants to get away from it. She was truly happy for herself that it was her who made stop her Captain's nightmares and not another woman.

"Robin, wake up" the woman started to groan as she starts to wake up. Her eyes shot opened, she fell asleep while hugging Luffy and someone woke her up, she started to panic deep inside.

"Luffy-kun" she smiled but before she could add anything, the young man interjects

"C'mon you should have told me you were tired as well, you really should have rent a room" he said, patting her head. Luffy just finished bathing himself, he was wearing his black suit pants, while naked and still wet on top, his hair was dripping wet also.

"I... just suddenly got tired, sorry" she said

"Well, you should have just sleep beside me" he said

'Luffy, you really shouldn't say things like that casually especially if you're half naked' she thought. "I'm fine Luffy, Thank you though" she said.

"Well, it's about time we go to the ship, let's meet up with them" Robin nods, as soon as Luffy finished and after her bath the two has left the building.

* * *

"Z-Zoro! What happened to you?" Luffy yelled, seeing the green haired swordsman, well almost like a zombie.

"I..hhmhmhms" Zoro replied

"Captain-san, he's too tired to even say a word" Robin said

"Come on he's not that bad, I mean we did just finished shopping" Nami replied, showing the stuff she bought, she even bought a shirt for Luffy and Robin that's so similiar that it's like those couple shirts, well it really was a couple shirt.

"Anyway let's go to the ship, Zoro, I'll lend you a hand" he said forcing himself to stop laughing at the sight Zoro had showed them.

"Did you shop all this time?" Robin whispered to Nami

"Yeah!" she retorted, stretching her body, she too felt a bit tired as well.

'A woman to the bone' she thought to herself.

"Woah.." they all awed as they entered the ship, it was more beautiful than the first time Luffy and Robin saw it.

"You guys go to sleep, I'll steer the ship" Luffy said

"What if there's something wrong?" Nami said

"Don't worry it's no so big that I won't be able to handle it" he smiled back

"Here" Nami throwed him a coat, a furry one, truly made for someone who's feeling the night's cold. Luffy then smelled it, the scent of newly bought items was good for any of us. Robin feeling a little jealous, she offered Nami and her to go to bed together, she agrees and Robin gave her goodnight to Luffy.

"Well Yasopp, I'll finally see your son" smiling as he steers the ship towards Syrup Village.

* * *

_A/N: Don't forget to leave a review :)_

Thank you as always and may you enjoy reading my fictions. 


	8. Hint of Darkness

_A/N: Thank you for all the readers and to those who have given me their reviews!_

_Gamachan32: Thank you. The Going Merry won't be in this fiction, it had a different start than the OP._

_SevinSanaSik: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it!_

_Legendary Cryptid: I'm still not sure about lemons, I've had some fictions of mine with lemons in it. The reviews of it were great but I just feel like it wasn't enough._

_castanedecarlosdaniel7: Thank you. Glad to hear you like it._

_hollowking pain: Thanks._

_F-ckthesystem125: Yes they do and it's in the previous chapters. Thanks._

* * *

"Oh.. However did we got in a situation like this" Robin said sarcastically "Surrounded by the Great Usopp Pirates" she added

"Y-y-yeah, Th-that's right pirates, surrende-der now or face my 100,000 army" a boy of a long nose shouted, standing on a cliff he looks down at the Straw Hat Pirates pin pointing them to leave the island before they face his wrath.

"Oi, Luffy, is that him?" Zoro whispering to his Captain.

"Yeah..." Luffy said, a bit disappointed that one of the greatest sharpshooters alive has a coward son... not to mention a terrible liar.

"Okay, we surrender!" The Captain of the Straw Hats yelled back

"This is just sad.." Nami muttering to herself but that didn't go unnoticed to the Onee-san she was with. Robin simply giggled 'This may be fun' she thought.

* * *

[Before arriving at Syrup Village]

"Remind me again why are we going to this place?" Zoro said, his intentions were clear, he's just so lazy and wanted to sleep all day.

"Yasopp is a friend of mine, he said I should take his son with me when I've started looking for members and who knows we might find a chef there as well"

"Well, a chef does sounds good rather than letting this two wome-" before Zoro could even finish she could feel Nami's glare which made him shiver and for Robin that poker face made him more pissed of and more uncomfortable around women "I'm going to sleep in my room" he said, avoiding the looks that Nami gave him.

"There it is, Syrup Village" Luffy said, seeing the island it was small that you wouldn't thought that Yasopp, a high bounty pirate lives here.

"Four days at sea and it already makes my feet want to feel the ground" Nami said, grabbing her papers and some pencils.

"Nami, what are you doing with that?" Luffy said

"Oh yeah didn't I already told you guys? I'm a bit of a navigator myself" she said proudly.

An hour later they've finally landed, the moment the crew step into the sandy coast they were greeted with rocks falling down from the cliff above them, hundreds of banners raise from the bushy cliffside.

"Captain-san, There are only four people in that cliff, three of them are just kids." Robin said, using her devilfruit powers she managed to spy the "enemies"

* * *

"So, you're Usopp that I've been hearing so much about" Luffy said, he and his crew in chains as they walk towards the village.

"Yo-you have!?" Usopp's jaw dropping "I-I mean of course you have!" he said, making it loud so that the three children with him will hear him which they did, their eyes sparkled in amazement as Usopp continue lying about how he has faced monsters of different shapes and sizes. Luffy chuckled as he listens to Usopp, he's been at the New World and not once did he saw monsters like that.

"Yasopp sends his regards" Luffy whispered, Usopp froze for a moment

"You know my dad?" he said

"Yes, he's with Shanks of the Red Haired Pirates" he replied. Usopp knew at that moment that they weren't enemies, heck if they were enemies he didn't even know how to fight and it's clear to him that Luffy and his crew just got along with him for fun. Letting the chains loose, he suddenly changes his voice. Help me he cried as he bent a knee, talking about a girl named Kaya and how her servant is a traitor not to mention a pirate.

"Oi, stand up" Luffy said, helping Usopp stand up he and his crew march forth towards Kaya's house er... mansion I mean.

After few short conversations with the guard, the crew failed to enter the mansion and meet Kaya. Usopp had another plan in his mind, a tree beside the house, there he climb and was able to reach Kaya's window. Luffy looked up and saw that the girl was sick, sick because she hasn't gotten out that much, her body slowly failing it's purposes. Kaya smiled as she listens to Usopp's never ending stories, she wanted to see the world so much. That soon changed when one of the guards found out Usopp he quickly climbs down and run towards his house.

"Usopp, you like that girl didn't you" Luffy said, startling Usopp who sit at the corner of his room.

"She's sick, Luffy, I can't do anything about that" he said, his voice was starting to break.

"How long has it been since she was last seen outside, running and having the fun of her life?" Luffy questions him.

"I-I can't even remember, since her parents died she stayed inside her house and the people there always told me she was sick"

"I'm not a doctor but even I will always be sick when I stayed inside the house and do nothing all day" Luffy said

"What do you mean?" Usopp began to wonder where Luffy was going with.

"Sleep for almost three days, wake up and what will you feel?"

"Your eyes will be sensitive to light, body will be a bit weak..." the long nose boy started to get what Luffy was talking about

"Correct. Imagine if you let your body sleep for years.." he smiled.

* * *

"Nooooo!" Kaya yelled inside the mansion, her guards, butler, maids, are all dead.

"K-K-Kaya.." an old man tried his best to call for the girl who's crying, the girl approached the old man "It's... Khlahadore..." after saying that the old man has left this world and has move on, Kaya started to run outside "Usopp!" she yells again and again as she run towards the town.

"I've been in that damn mansion for two years, it's time to take what's ours!" Kuro, formerly known as Khaladore the caretaker of Kaya, shouted as his crew landed on the other side of the island.

Kaya was able to reach Usopp and Luffy, she told them everything. Luffy then called out for Nami, Robin, and Zoro. Usopp told them of Kuro's plan, he's been spying the caretaker for some time now. Kaya in disbelief when the first time Usopp told her of Khlahadore's treachery she didn't believed him. They've stopped as they saw the crew of Kuro, they've just finished arming themselves for the fight that's to come, little did they expect to fight Luffy and his crew. Kuro thought that the townspeople will be the only problem, a small one if he might add.

"O-o-o-o-o-oi! Y-you guys g-get out o-of here before I k-k-kick you b-butt!" Usopp stutters, too frightened to speak normally. Kuro and his crew laugh, so hard that most of them got teary eyed and aching stomachs.

"Oi, Kuro, you guys will leave now." Luffy said. That moment Usopp started to admire Luffy, a captain who surrendered to him a while ago, the one who told him of Kaya's possible illness, not to mention that he was fun to be with, or so he thought.

"I've wasted my time in that house, all of it's treasures will be MINE!" Kuro said "I'm Kuro of a Hundred Plans, my plans doesn't fail!" he yelled, arming himself with claws for each hand. Then he vanished in thin air, Zoro narrowed his eyes waiting for the right time to strike, Robin surrounded themselves with eyes and if I might add a shriek from Usopp seeing eyes on the ground was really creepy. Nami began to hide behind the Zoro, being the only one with swords he's the most logical choice. Luffy closed his eyes, same as Zoro, he too waited for the perfect time to strike.

"Die!" Kuro yelled, appearing behind Luffy.

"LUFFY!" Usopp, Nami, and Zoro yelled. Kaya was too speechless to say anything, but a Robin just smiled as Kuro slash his claws into Luffy's back.

"..." Everyone, including Kuro was speechless, his claws definitely hit the boy's body yet there was no wound, no blood, and his body turns black. Luffy suddenly grab Kuro's face and lifted him up

"You know... being a Logia type sure has it's advantages" he smirked.

'I can't kill him in front of them..' the boy thought. The black flames wraps Kuro's arms and feet, the man yelled in pain. Usopp and Kaya hugs each other as the Kuro pirates started to leave the scene.

"Robin, take them out of here." he said in a low voice, Zoro's brow arched for he heard what his Captain said. The woman nods and invited them all to return to the town and celebrate.

"Look" Luffy said, jerking his head towards the ship's location. Kuro's eyes widened as he saw his own ship burned down by a flame of black, his crew started to abandoned the ship but alas the fire was like a living thing a few moments everyone was engulf in the black fire.

"Any last words?" Luffy said

"My plans cannot fail!" the loud shout slowly began to vanish as Kuro of the hundred plans was eaten by a black fire, a fire that leaves nothing in its wake, no ash, no bones, nothing. Little did the Captain of the Straw Hats know that Zoro was watching.

"At least the people he killed were pirates... still" he stop and walks hastily back to town. Few minutes later, he's lost. "I should have joined them when they returned to the town! ARRGHH!" Annoyed as hell, the swordsman was truly lost in the small island.

* * *

After a day of weeping for the fallen men who was working for Kaya it was followed by a celebration of the traitor's defeat. Like the other Usopp ask Luffy what happened to Kuro, and like the others he said he'd have him swim towards his ship, they've all laughed except for the swordsman 'Why lie?' he thought.

The next morning the Straw Hats prepare their ship, they were leaving. Usopp who was with Kaya stand at the shore where the ship Luffy was on.  
They waved their goodbyes but was answered by a confused Luffy.

"What are you talking about? you two are coming with me" Luffy said

"Eh?" was all the two could say "But we already have a ship The Going Merry, Usopp has agreed to take me into different places"

"Then come with us, that's what we are doing" Luffy replied

"What about the Going Merry?" Kaya ask

"Well, if our crew has gotten bigger then I'll come back and get that ship" smiling, Luffy jumps out from their ship and dragged the two towards it.

"Bu-but I'll be a burden, I'm still studying to become a doctor" Kaya said, Usopp remained quite, deep inside him he wanted to come and half of it is to be together with his love.

"Then study while you're with us, Nami or Robin could surely help" seeing as how they cannot argue with Luffy, Kaya and Usopp stared for a moment then just laughs it off

"Oh, what the hell... let's go!" Kaya said cheerfully, never did Usopp saw her this active.

* * *

Nightfalls and the rest of the crew slept, they've had no spare of bed in the girls room and has to buy tomorrow, Luffy said that Robin may sleep in his quarters since he was on watch duty later.

"Thanks" Usopp said, standing behind the Captain who was on watch duty.

"For what?" he replied

"For making Kaya happy." Ussop replied.

Luffy burst out from laughter "I'm not the one who's made her happy, you did"

"But-"

"But nothing, sleep now Usopp, I'm so hungry right now that I could eat any meat" he said, the two shared a moment of laughter. Usopp says goodnight to his new friend and Captain.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for all the readers, those who are wondering if Lemon will appear in this story, I'm still not sure but it has an 80% chance. LOL.  
__The same can be said for my other One Piece fic " My New World" please do read it if you haven't yet._

_Like always Thank You everyone! Read and Enjoy. Leave a review for me will yah? ;)_


	9. Darkness speaks

_A/N: It's the perverted cook's turn to show up! LOL_

_castanedacarlosdaniel7: Thanks, what other?_

_L.S.D Pablito: No, Luffy didn't save him in this story, but he will play a huge role later. and Thank you, I'm glad you liked it._

_gamelover41592: Thanks._

_Gamachan32: Chopper will also be a huge part for Kaya._

_Lily: Thank you so much._

_Wacko12: No, here he ate the Yami Yami no Mi, which is supposed to be Blackbeard's devilfruit in the original manga/anime._

_w1lliam: Thanks for that, That's how he'd beaten Ace, when the fire was just being suck and yes, but here Luffy still hasn't learned more moves except control darkness at will and control it to take on any form. _

_bloodyrose: That truly depends, I really didn't planned Kaya to joined it just kinda came to me. LOL_

_Lord Niralath Lothiel: I can't spoil you and the other. -evil laugh- You'll find out soon enough._

_To other people : Thank you so much, I'd usually just answer the reviews that has question in it. Really, your reviews and thoughts brings me great joy when I read them all. Keep it up and I'll keep it up more._

* * *

The Straw Hat crew started to wake up one by one, Zoro and Usopp shared the large boy's room, Kaya and Nami slept at the room which was supposed to be Nami and Robin's. The room was huge, but it lack one more bed for the newly arrived female. They all got out one by one, and saw none other than the Captain, who was supposed to be on guard duty yet he was sleeping in an awkward position.

"Wake up, you're supposed to be on guard duty!" Zoro said, kicking him in the head, only to kick the hard wood that is the ship. The swordsman shriek in pain, he had forgotten that his Captain was a Logia type. "It hurts!" he yelled, groaned and shouted some bad words. Usopp laugh only to receive a face of a mad swordsman, the coward run and hide behind his awoken Captain.

"Oi, Zoro, what are you doing?" Luffy said, before the green haired man could reply, Luffy's stomach started to growl, loud enough that it can be heard a few miles away from their ship. He too like Zoro, shriek in pain yelling "I'm hungry!" rolling on the floor like the swordsman. The entire crew laughed, Usopp then saw another ship not far from where they are now. But as they got a better view it looked like a floating huge structure rather than a boat.

"Baratie" the long nosed said.

"I heard it was a fancy restaurant here in East Blue, right long nose-kun?" Robin said.

"I've only heard that it serves deli- wait! who are you calling long nose, you... you beautiful woman!" he said, hoping that it would pissed the older woman.

"Ara.. Thank you, long nose-kun" she replied.

"Oi, oi, that looks like a compliment rather than an insult" Zoro said

"See, even Mr. Swordsman here know that it's an insult" Robin said, sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Zoro yelled, boy he was pissed. They all laugh except the Captain who was facing a life and death situation whether he can survive the hunger that he's feeling before they reached Baratie.

* * *

"Woah.." The straw hats entered the Baratie, not too big yet too fancy inside, they all thought. Luffy sits on one of the free tables and happily waits for his meal, like a kid who's gonna be fed by his mother, the older woman can't resist a giggle.

"... He looks like an angel when it comes to food" Zoro said, receiving a "Yeah, you're right" from Nami and Usopp.

Kaya was on Luffy's left and Nami to his right, Robin was forced to sit between Zoro and Usopp. A frown was drawn on her face as the food was delivered by a blonde young man, the moment he arrives at the table changed their world, forever.

"MADEMOISSELLE!" he said, using an accent that might be unknown to every man on the planet. His eyes turned into hearts, his smile was truly creepy, especially if you're a woman. Zoro rolled his eyes, another weirdo has appeared.

"Oi, serve us the food, hentai" he said, with an annoyed voice.

"Huh? What the hell are you a Marimo?" the blonde said.

"You wanna go at it, perverted cook!?" Marimo.. er.. Zoro said.

The cook then suddenly stop, getting a better view Luffy saw that his eyebrow was curly.

"Hey, why's your eyebrow curly?" He said, full of expectation that the cook will reply him.

"That... that is the way of Love" he said, lighting a cigarette.

"What did I say about smoking in HERE!?" an old man said, with a weird and long moustache, it was braided like vikings did with their beard.

"Zeff, I didn't mean to-"

**BOOM!**

The door exploded with such force that it had sent a few people to the other side of the restaurant.

"You will feed my hundred men, or I'll sink this thing myself" the man said. He was big, wearing a large golden armor, and a bandage around his head.

"You dare come here and destroy my restaurant!" Zeff shouted, but before he could walk towards the armored man, the you blonde cook puts a hand and walk in his stead. He lighted his cigar and said about respecting food and the women in here, the man laughed and laughed he tried to punch the cook, but his armour was too heavy that his strike was slow.

'He's fast' Zoro thought, narrowing his eyes, watching the blonde man circling the golden armoured dude, looking for a weak spot. Luffy simply smiled.

"Sanji!" Zeff yelled, referring to the young blonde man, he was caught by another man that entered through the door.

"I, Don Krieg, demands that you'll cook food for my men or I'll kill this little boy" Sanji struggled, but a knife was pointed at his throat, rendering him useless.

Don Krieg walked outside the restaurant, where a platform is connected as if it was used for docking. Everyone got out of the restaurant to watch, others simply run towards their ship and set sailed, hoping that they'll live another day.

"Zoro, save him" Luffy commanded, Nami, Robin, Kaya, Usopp, and he himself stood there watching the Zoro dashed his way towards Krieg.

**_Clang! Clang!_ Clang!**

Here and there Zoro slashed his swords, but to no avail it didn't even scratch the armour the he was wearing.

"Santoryu : Oni Giri!" the swordsman was forced to use a special technique on his opponent. This got Don Krieg some small cuts, he then started to tell his story about him returning to the Grand Line, Miracule Mihawk was what caught Zoro's attention. He spoke of Mihawk with great power yet despised him fo killing his men and sinking most of the ships that was with him. Then Don Krieg suddenly insulted Zoro at how he was so far from his level.

"Robin" Luffy said, nodding at the raven haired woman. It was as if a signal to move, the woman suddenly sprouted arms on the enemies shoulder save for Don Krieg, knocking out his entire crew. Luffy stood besides Zoro, Krieg was rumbling at how unlucky he was. Then he started panicking when he saw a chair boat with candles floating beside it. Like Luffy, the rest of them looked at the approaching figure, Don Krieg saw that his men was knocked out and last saw that it was only the raven haired woman who made a move. His armour started to sound like it was changing gears, small cannons and guns appeared all pointed towards Robin, the sound of Don Krieg firing all of his weapon caught everyone's attention

"Robin!" Luffy yelled, desperately reaching his hands towards her nakama. Should he be a rubber man, he could save her now by making his arms long and push her out of harm's way. But no, he wasn't a rubber man, he was a Yami Ningen (Darkness Human) what could he do to save her.

_"Darkness is gravity! The power to pull everything in... and spare not even a ray of light!... Infinite gravity!" _is what the boy last heard in his head, before everything turned black. A wall of darkness rise up from the platform, protecting Robin and everyone else in it who was on the bullets and shells trajectory. No sound came after that, the sound of bullet hitting a wall or a cannon ball exploding. The wall prevented anyone from seeing anything beyond it.

"Nobody hurts her, or my friends.." Luffy said, his entire body covered with an aura, a dark one. With a single sway in his hand, the bullets that the darkness swallowed came out of the wall again, but this time it was pointed at Don Krieg. Bullets pierced his indestructible armour, with great speed, the bullets was a hundred times more stronger that it usually is. Don Krieg's eyes was pure white, coughing up blood, and holes that goes through his body. The man falls into the water, with a loud splash everything was over.

Luffy loses his consciousness, not from fatigue, but from something else, something that exhausted his mind or spirit.

A few minutes later the wall vanished and Luffy already started to wake up, making Zoro and Sanji the only one seeing how Luffy acted

"What the hell was that?" Zoro said, as he let go of Luffy's now stabled body.

"I... I don't know" he said.

* * *

"Sanji, you're coming with them!" Zeff yelled, after the wall vanished "You've been nothing but trouble" he said, yet his voice was starting to crack.

Before Sanji could say anything, Mihawk stood at the Don Krieg's huge ship.

"Mihawk, I hereby challenge you into a duel!" Zoro said, Mihawk said nothing except he landed on the platform and walk towards Luffy.

"He was my kill" Mihawk said.

"Yeah, good to see you too." he replied, they're speaking normally, yet the air felt so heavy for the rest of them.

"You've taken my prey, Luffy of the Whitebeards" Zeff and Sanji jerked a little, the rest of the people watching and runs back inside.

"I'm not part of the Whitebeards anymore." Luffy replied "And how bout you fight this guy, he looks at you with a strong intent to kill" he added.

-Sighs- "You just want him to learn from me" Mihawk said, drawing a sword... or a knife, the necklace he was wearing was actually a small knife.

"Come" he said.

"I'll make you draw your sword!" insulted, Zoro dashes towards him.

"Dead" Mihawk said, dodging Zoro's sword and pointing a knife a a vital part. Zoro didn't stop striking, he kept swinging his swords.

"Dead" he dodges again "Dead" once me he dodges Zoro's attack "Dea-" "Santoryu : Tora Gari!" Zoro said, as Miwak was about to say dead once more.

* * *

"Wonderful... what is his name?" Mihawk asking Luffy, looking at the unconscious Zoro. "He made me draw my sword" he added.

"Roronoa Zoro, and he plans to take your spot" He said, grinning at Mihawk. The best swordsman couldn't help but smile at Zoro

"I'll be waiting for him at the Grand Line, and I'll bring news of your newly found crew" sitting on his chair "I am a shichibukai after all"

"Well, that takes out the element of surprise" he said "Nami, take care for Zoro"

There was no response

"Nami?" Luffy said, Robin shrugged not knowing also as to where Nami did go. Usopp and Kaya also didn't saw her, they were all too distracted by the commotion that has recently happened.

Sanji and the rest of the staff of Baratie all cried before Sanji could climb aboard the ship "I'll find ALL BLUE! I PROMISE!" he said, still crying the swordman "Tch" causing a vein to popped at the chef's forehead

"What was that, Marimo?"

"Huh!? you said something curly brow!?"

* * *

Luffy was in his quarters, Robin opened the door and came in as well

"She betrayed us..." Luffy said "And she's taken all of our money"

"I'm sure there's an explanation.." Robin said, putting an arm around his shoulder, Luffy was sitting on the couch and so was Robin, the boy was too confused as to why Nami left them that he didn't realized the head resting on his shoulder. For the older woman this... this is fine for now, one step at a time.

"Luffy, we kinda know where Nami is!" Usopp entering the room, seeing the Captain and his first mate in that position.

"Really where!?" he said, standing up

"Z-Z-Zoro's friend's is outside..." Usopp said, running back towards the deck, frightened. Luffy gave a confused look, little did he know that Usopp receive a spine tingling shattering glare from Robin, ending her moment with Luffy. Robin soon followed Luffy outside, giving Usopp the same glare she gave him a few moments ago, and it may last for quite some time.

"ROBIN-SWAAAAAAN!" Sanji yelled, making a cup of coffee.

"Orange Town, I last saw her heading towards Orange Town!" One guy said "Aniki, we thought you were gone!" another one said, as the two of them crying at Zoro's foot, hugging it.

"I see, Marimo likes the dudes!" Sanji said, devilishly smirking at the swordsman

"You're wrong! Idiot!" he replied "And get off of me!" kicking the other two, as they kept on crawling back to their Aniki.

Luffy sat at the deck with Robin, and Sanji dancing and saying something about finding his true love, which quickly changed when he saw Kaya.

"Let's get her back, shall we?" Robin said

"Yeah, she has our money after all" Luffy said, jokingly.

* * *

_A/N: That's it for now! Thanks for all the reviews and everything else! The favorites and follows!_

I'll be answering your reviews next chapter. See yah! ;)  



	10. Close call

_A/N: I've been watching Game of Thrones and I'm sorry I forgot to update. For those people who are wondering if I'm rushing... Yes, I am. The chapters right now are more like a Prologue on how he met his crew. I'd start building up the plot when they've reached LougeTown. _

_Berfin: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it, for Luffy and Robin it's gonna go a long, long time before they can notice or rather go out together. Plus rivals might appear ;)_

_F-ckthesystem125: I agree. Nobody likes their special time disturbed, even if it's one sided. lol_

_Gamachan32: Yeah, though it was mostly caused by his feelings to protect Robin and his nakama._

_Lord Niralath Lothiel: Thank you. The fight here are mostly easy and not muchdetailed because Luffy is a Logia Type and hasn't encountered anyone with a Kairoseki or Haki. And I kinda laughed when you said you're sorry for not being an Adventure Time, I'm not forcing you to read it or anything am I? haha. I appreciate what you've said_

_Reaper: Fullbody will play a role in the future, Gin might, I still have to think about him._

_Guest: Thank you._

_gamelover41592: Yes, I did. I'm sorry, I'm rushing two of my fictions to Louge Town arc, or Grand Line._

_Natsu is Awesome: I'm merely rushing the story towards Grand Line. Sorry._

_Wacko12: Like in the summary, Luffy was with Ace, ate the Yami Yami no Mi, left the whitebeards, first he met is Robin. Then after that it follows like in the cannon, though some of their meeting is different from the Anime._

* * *

"Who're are you two again?" Usopp asked, as the two kept clinging on Zoro's leg.

"They're friends with the Marimo"the instant Sanji said that, Zoro launched his head towards Sanji, which he also responded the same way.

"Aaahhhh!" The two rolling on the floor, feeling the pain of two heads collide against one another. The rest of them started laughing at the show that these two men have given them 'These two will get along just fine' the rest of them thought. Luffy on the other hand was still bothered by Nami's betrayal against them 'What could be her reason, or does she have a reason at all?' starting feel that the woman was just a regular thief who've used his nakamas.  
No she wasn't like that, the smile that she shared amongst them wasn't fake either.

"So why?" he muttered. His troubled face didn't go unnoticed by Robin, the boy was so deep in his thoughts that he hasn't realized the stare which Robin was giving him. She didn't like how Luffy was taking this, though he did look more cute when he's all serious, she didn't want him sadden. It was the same for her, she was also hurt inside seeing Luffy in pain, and what's eating her thought is that it's another girl that's the reason.

"Luffy," she whispered, the boy took a glance at Robin, only to meet two hands guiding his head towards her lap. "Sleep" she said, smiling at him.

"But!" he tried arguing with her

"No buts, I'll wake you up when we arrive" she said, no use arguing with her, he finds a comfortable position and drifted to sleep.

"Oi, Luffy, Take a loo-" Usopp's voice was so loud, it could be heard up to Raftel. Suddenly silence by the glare of Robin, a glare that could pierce your heart and left you standing there, frozen with fear.

Feeling a shiver running down his spines 'Scary' Zoro thought.

Usopp's sudden silence got Sanji who's flirting with Kaya.

"UWOOOOOHHH!" Rushing to Luffy, the blonde cook was raging mad at the sight. How could Luffy do this to her Robin-swan! "Oi, idiot, WA-" This time it wasn't a glare that silence Usopp. Robin used her powers, sprouting an arm on Sanji's shoulder, clutching his head.

"AHAHAHA- ..." Zoro laughed, as the unconscious body of Sanji was twerking, with happiness or not it was funny. Zoro felt two arms sprouting on his shoulder "Wait... W-Wait... OI! -" like a radio, which volume was on the highest it could be, Zoro shutdown like a machine which was suddenly unplugged.

Kaya giggled and told Usopp that they should go inside, as well as carry the two fallen men.

And there it is, she has Luffy all for herself. Nami... no, the world can wait until she's satisfied. The woman shot a few glance at the windows of the ship, no... no one is there. Blushing a little, she stole a kiss on Luffy's cheeks. 'Wait, I'm a mature woman. Surely I can do better than that' she thought.  
Repeatedly kissing Luffy on the cheeks, as each kiss moves closer to his lips. Slowly she kissed, pulled back, and kissed again. Not wanting to rush the moment she was having. This is it... his lips. One... Two... Thr-

"SAAAAAANJIIIIIIII!" the boy suddenly shot his eyes, standing on where he was laying down few seconds ago "I'm hungry!" he shouted, storming up inside the ship. Seeing he was with the swordsman, he hit their head together until the cook was awake.

"It hurts!" Sanji yelled

"Wha- It's morning already?" Zoro said, clueless to what had recently happened to him.

"Sanji, Food!" he said, his stomach was growling and as the seconds passes by he got weaker and weaker, as if his life force was being sucked out.

"Oi, did you sleep too?" Zoro said, Luffy nodded even when his life was in danger of hunger.

"You have something wet on the side of your lips to your cheeks" he said, pointing a bit disgusted at how much Luffy did drool. It's not noticeable except for the swordsman. Luffy wipe his hand, his cheeks were indeed a bit wet, but did his saliva ever tasted that sweet. Shrugging the thought, he walked towards the dining room, where the kitchen was also inside it.

* * *

While eating, the crew felt something... no, someone was missing.

"Where's Johnny and Yosaku?" Zoro said, the entire room was envelop in silence, the shot a glance at each other, hoping that one of them would know.

"Meh..." Luffy said, ignoring the two missing people. Then the rest followed him and resumed to eating their food.

"Luffy, would you like some of this?" Robin asked "It's chicken meat, and I'm the only one who has it"

"Sure!" he said, happily.

"Say ah!" The older woman said, Sanji stood up, about to overreact again -Glare- remembering what has happened to him, he sit down, quietly and pouted, teards running down his eyes "L-Luffy... bastard... Ro...swan... my... love.." he kept saying as he continued his crying.

"Mhmmm.. It's delicious" Luffy said.

* * *

After eating, they finally saw an island. It was already dark and they've decided to find a land and set up camp, should there be no towns nearby.

Landing on the coast, they saw a town, right in front of them, devastated and it was clear that it was no accident and it was clear that it smelled like pirates.

"The attack was just recent" Luffy said, observing the area around them.

"And no cannon was used." Zoro said "Which means we go a pretty strong opponent here!" he said excitedly.

"S-s-s-s-strong opp-onent? Ha...ha...hahaha.. F-fear not Ca-captain us-Usopp i-is here!" stuttering while his body was shaking so violently some would think he'd pee his pants.

"Yeah.. yeah..." The three guys said in unison. Kaya giggled at how his brave Usopp is handling these new things.

"You guys it's dangerous to be here!" a voice said, whispering yet loud enough for us to hear.

After a few conversations with her the crew then asked for a woman who goes by the name, Nami. Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy narrowed their eyes as she suddenly move back a little.

"Don't worry were his friends" Kaya said, gently as possible.

"You should follow me to my house, oh by the way... my name's Nojiko. Nami's older sister" she wink, leading us into her house.

* * *

Morning came, as the sunlight hits the face of the Straw Hats. Luffy could still remember what Nojiko said, about Nami buying this town... no the entire island from a pirate group, lead by a man named Arlong. Luffy was furious when he heard about Nami's quest, why didn't she just told him and her friends.

Then he remembers, he also has a secret that haunts him most of the nights where he sleep.

"Marshall D. Teach" he muttered. A man who's sworn to kill him after eating the devilfruit accidentally. He was under Ace's command when he was moved into 2nd Division Commander, not that he fears for his life but the feeling of someone wanting to kill you, no... the feeling of hatred was what he felt every night.

"Luffy, let's storm and kill this bastard!" Sanji said, lighting a cigarette, Zoro smirked, truly excited to meet his opponents, Usopp was shaking terribly.

Outside Nojiko's house they saw the townspeople, with Nami. They were raging, shouting for freedom, they knew what Nami was doing for them and now that the pirates have broken their vow, it's time they make the sacrifice for themselves.

The crew walk towards Nami, she was there crying alone as the townspeople have marched to the so called 'Arlong Park'. Luffy approached her, crouching he looked at her in the eye, and that grin he gave, that beautiful grin was what made her felt hope, new feelings stirred up inside her. Clear what those feelings are she didn't let them get out... for now.

From there the crew walk towards Arlong.. which was Nami following them silently.

* * *

At the door the townspeople, led by Gento, a man with many stitches, was blocked by two familiar figure.

"If you get in there, you'll all die" he said.

"We're gonna fight them! The Marines here are corrupt and I will no-" Gento was stopped by a hand.

"Let's wait for them" the other man said, Gento was now confused, what are these two acting all heroic in front of them.

"Who?" Gento asked, Tha man with a headgear jerked his head and all of them look at them, seven figures approaching Arlong Park.

"That man in the middle, wearing a suit and a red shirt" the man with the shades said.

* * *

"Move" Luffy and the rest, except Usopp didn't noticed that it was Yosaku and Johnny who was blocking the door.

[Inside Arlong Park]

"That's right, that bitch was crying AHAHAHAHAHA-" the laughter inside was silence by the Park's gate exploding.

"Arlong?" Luffy said, his hair foreshadowing his face, only revealing one of his eyes, shot wide opened.

"Huh? Who's ca-" before Arlong coulf finish, Luffy was already where Arlong was and sent him flying to the other end of the park, destroying the walls.

"I'm gonna enjoy killing you!" Luffy said, his aura starting to envelop him. Robin, Sanji, and Zoro have taken their stance just past the gate.

"You'll free this town or I'll kill you... and send you to god knows where"

"Fuck you, boy, I don't take threats. Everyone attack him!" he yelled.

'Let me give you power, Luffy' a voice said inside his head, a voice so similar to him that he thought it was him... or is it?

Time slowed as Luffy nods a little, the ground was envelop by darkness, as it started to eat Arlong's crew... eat was the word, not sucked, for the crew that was being sucked inside yelp in pain, shriek of fear, and the most of them yelling mercy.

The crew... no everyone, including Luffy, was surprised, the crunching sound it made as the darkness it's everyone who was on it was truly disturbing.

"Hatchan, Chew, Kuroobi, with me... NOW!" as Arlong yelled, they were the only ones left of his crew.

"W-w-What did you do!" Arlong stuttering.

Luffy shrugged, as if not caring to those Fishman that was recently killed by him.

"You bastard!" Arlong shouted "With me" he whispered to the remaining Fishman.

Arlong threw at least 20 throwing knives , then dashed at Luffy. Zoro and Sanji run towards their Captain offering their aid.

"Gotcha!" Arlong said jerking his head towards, Usopp, Robin, and Kaya. The throwing knives weren't directed at them it was to the girls, and Usopp. Luffy rushed to their sides and tried to use his Yami Yami no Mi, but to no avail his devilfruit didn't work, forced to make a decision he grabs Kaya and Robin into a hug, shielding them with the knives, then Usopp who was standing still frozen by fear, Luffy was forced to kick him hard and out of the knives trajectory. The kick made Luffy unbalanced and well, the knives hitter him, most of it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Arlong yelled, looking at the pool of blood in front of him.

"Marim... Marimo! help Luf-Luffy!" Sanji said, struggling at his opponent

"Tch." the swordsman replied, clearly unable to help since he was facing an octopus, with a fine swordsmanship skills.

Usopp block the upcoming kick from Arlong which was directed at Robin and Kaya who was jerking Luffy to stand up and fight.

"I'm the brave- OOooff!" he tried blocking the kick but Fishman was ten times stronger than a human, knocking him out instantly. Arlong pushed the two women, grabs Luffy's collar and bites his neck with his shark like mouth. Blood flowed as if it was a river overflowing, Robin and Kaya cried that Arlong should stop. Nami arrived, which she immediately regrets, Luffy was there in front of her dying. Robin sprouts her arms in an attempt to clutch Arlong's head but he was too strong, his strength was not of a human.

"Oi, Zoro! Sanji! Help LUFFY!" Robin cried desperately

"Oi, Oi, Luffy's supposed to be a Logia Type right?" Zoro yelled back.

As Arlong dropped the lifeless body of Luffy, a metal clanking was heard as soon as Luffy hit's the floor. There in his hand looked like a cuff, except it was only on his left arm and no chains on it.

"That's!?" Robin gasped.

"Kairoseki.." Arlong said, coldly.

* * *

Arlong was walking around the park as he removes the Kairoseki from Luffy.

"B... Bad.. Move..." Luffy said, standing up with what's left of his strength.

"You're already dying and you expect to... UGH!" A hand made of darkness was choking Arlong of his breathe... and in a weird way his strength

"I'll borrow your strength" A sly smirked, as he continued to cough up blood.

Without strength left on Arlong's body, Luffy breaks his neck, killing him instantly.

He pants as he struggled to keep his balance "You three, get out of here!" he in his best intimidating tone.

"T-Thank you! W-W-We will open a takoyaki shop" the octopus said.

Robin instantly assisted Luffy, the townspeople rejoiced seeing there town now freed after a long time.

As he walks past Usopp "Build three flags, skull with a straw hat on it. Two for the ship and one here on Arlong Park, signifying that from this day it's under my protection and any man who declares war with this town, declares war with me!" he said. Upon hearing this, the orange haired woman started to cry, and cry and cry. The townspeople approached her and cheered for her, Luffy was assisted by Kaya and Robin to the ship's clinic.

But before that Luffy whispered something into Zoro, the swordsman and Luffy has a serious faced, Zoro nodded and left in silence.

"What did you say to Zoro, Luffy-kun?" Robin said, tending to his wounds. It was incredible that he had even survived, most of the daggers hits his vital but not to the point that it'll kill him instantly.

"Nothing much" he said, smiling as darkness covers his eyes.

* * *

Nojiko was in their house, hearing the Marines arrived "Get the fuck out of here, scums!" she yelled, they've called for Marines and they kept on saying that Arlong was not threatening anybody.

"Where's the 100,000,000 Bellies, Miss" A officer said, drawing his sword with a perverted look on his face.

"G-get away from me!" Nojiko yelled, and felt a splash into her face and body.

There the officer laying down on the floor with a pool of blood, his head was cut off from his body. Zoro picks up the head and throws it at the Marines who were digging for the hidden money.

"Monkey D. Luffy sends his regards!" throwing the head to the Marine crew "Oh, and this is an island which is now under the Straw Hats!" he added.

As the Marines runs back in fear towards their ship 'God, that felt good!' the swordsman said.

"T-Thanks!" Nojiko said, hugging him from behind.

"Ah-! N-N-No Pr-obl-em" the swordsman said blushing, meanwhile Sanji felt a disturbance in the world, as if he was the only one with no girls.

'That Marimo can't get a girl, he doesn't looked like me' he thought proudly making a face, seeing a women walk as the party was being prepared.

"MADEMOISELLE!" he yelled, chasing the girls.

* * *

"Thank you, Luffy" Kaya said, both of her hands on Luffy's

"It's no problem" he said, and there it is again that warm grin. Kaya kissed Luffy on the cheeks as a reward, three of them had a red face, two were blushing and the other was raging mad.

Meanwhile Usopp felt a disturbance 'I feel like... I'm Sanji..' he thought.

* * *

"LUFFY!" every person on the island yelled "Come down, Let's PARTY!" unfortunately they received a glare from a raven haired woman and said Luffy will be there in a second, man what a kill joy that woman was. I mean Luffy should already be bandaged up and ready to party.

Inside the ship, Kaya was on the side of Luffy's bed and on the other was Robin. Robin had no choice the two of them fall asleep accidentally, well since a lot has happened today she'll let it go. With that she lays down beside her Captain and drifts to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: How'd you guys like that? :) Like always please do leave a review, your thoughts and opinion means a lot to me! Also I accept ideas from readers as well. This story like I said, evolves as it goes on, meaning there's a lot of possibilities that could happen here!_

_The same can be said for my other OP fiction. _


	11. His heartbeat

_**Wacko12**: Yes, though it'll focus more on LuRo. Zoro and Nojiko, still not sure for the both of them._

**Gamachan32**: They will see Teach soon enough. :)

**LaLunaLight**: Thank you very much!

**Thunderbird73**: For the betrayal of Robin, I belived I'll might be able to surprise you. :)

**Guest:** Thank you so much. I'll keep it up! :)

**L.S.D Pablito**: Ace probably told him about stories in bed, horrifying events(Ace lied a bit) And to answer your question, she'll be a support type in which Chopper is both a bit fighter and a full time doctor. :)

**onepiecefan101**: Woah, they might sleep together, the three of them but nothing more happened ;)

**Zaralann**: Thank you very much!

**Natsu is Awesome**: I'm glad to hear it.

**DJ Rodriguez**: I sure will! You guys keep giving me advice and your thoughts and I'll do the same :)

**Legendary Cryptid**: Yeah, figured that it might be a bit fun if Robin kept her poker face and a clingy attitude towards Luffy. :)

**Wacko12**: They will, I promise. This time it's about Luffy making a name for himself, that's why I'm so focused on him with his battles. But all of them are being trained by Luffy.

**Lord Niralath Nothiel**: For this fic, I'm not entirely sure, I pretty much can't give her a fighting use for the crew, only about the love parts. But in the future I might.

**F-ckthesystem125**: You are correct, though I did want her a bit clingy when Luffy gets surrounded by women, though she still keeps her poker face. Plus I thought it'd be a bit more fun if she's like that ;)

**gamelover41592**: Thank you very much!

* * *

"Tell me again, why is she here?" Zoro said, cold as ice.

"HUH!? You just shut up there Marimo!" Sanji said, protecting the orange haired woman.

"Who you calling Marimo? Perverted Cook!" the green haired swordsman said, banging their two heads in an attempt to overpower his rival.

"Thanks, Sanji-kun" Nami said, causing the blonde cook to nosebleed in a way no human ever has. The bloods that exited the cooks nose splash towards the face of Zoro, in which case he tasted some of it.

Gagging up the disgusting 'Ero-Blood' "Disgusting, I don't want to become an erotic old man like you!"

"It's not ero if it's 'LOVE' " The cook said with a 100% pride in his posture and voice. Then once more he bleeds his nose causing him to faint, from loss of blood.

Yawning, the swordsman then got into a position in the grassy deck of the ship and started sleeping as if nothing happened. Zoro and Kaya who were simply watching couldn't believe their eyes, the two men who were about to clash to death, simply ended their fight. "Woah.." The two said, Nami then sat beside Kaya and Usopp. The sniper then suddenly brags his new rifle modifications, long barrelled and ten times the fire power while still remaining it's accuracy and recoil, adding a magazine it acted like a automatic rifle and a sniper rifle at the same time.

"Wow, that's so cool, Usopp" Nami said, accidentally using one of her seductive tones.

"E..he..hehehe..." The lose nose said, blushing. That blush instantly ended when Kaya glared at him, as if being hitter by a ten ton mallet when she started to walk up towards the Captain's room. Usopp then sat there, feeling all sorrowful and sadness, as he cried there motionless. Nami soon followed Kaya, the two talked normally as they move to Luffy's room.

"Yeah, we still haven't bought a bed for the girl's room, I was about to tell Luffy that too."

* * *

"Say ah..." Nami and Kaya heard, entering the room with pure silence. There sit the captain and his firstmate, Robin was feeding Luffy and the oblivious boy had no idea what was Robin's intention, cool as he might be he has no chance to realize a woman's feeling. Nami realized that the food that Robin was feeding Luffy with was what Sanji gave to Robin a few minutes ago, before the fight with Sanji.

"Ehem.." Kaya said, blushing at the sight she saw. Robin jerked back, realizing that she was putting on a show and there are two people watching it.. already.

"Wa... hmm?" Luffy said, his face turned towards the two who were in front of them "Robin's just sharing her meal, so what's up?"

'Sharing her meal, huh?' the blonde and the ginger thought. 'For you, maybe'

"Well, there's no bed for the three of us and our next destination is Lougetown which is a days travel." The navigator said.

"Well, Robin has already slept in my bed, we'll just share it tonight" Luffy said, with no hint of other intention "It's kinda big, shishishishi" he added.

Robin's entire face blushed even when her face poker face was still on, Nami and Kaya couldn't believe what they've just heard. 'How can he say that so loud without getting embarrassed' that was the only thing running into the three woman's mind right now. 'No, he's not getting embarrassed because he didn't meant what he should have meant? or was it he meant it but didn't meant for... UGH!' Nami thought, which Kaya was the same.

Robin's kept her poker face with a smile, while her temperature didn't lie anymore, she was redder than the ripest of all strawberries.

"Do you know what you've just said?" Nami yelled at her dense captain.

"huh? What?" He replied innocently.

"Look at Robin" She said facepalming herself. The Captain quickly turned his head and looks at his firstmate only to see the she turned away.

"Hey, Robin" He said, his head moving left and right "What's wrong?" up,down,left, and right he move his head, trying to get a glimpse of what Nami said.

Unfortunately by the time Luffy saw Robin's face, she returned to her poker face, and a smile.

"Well.. what's wrong with her, Nami?" Only to see that Kaya and Nami had already left while they were in their own world.

* * *

The events after that were typical, Zoro and Usopp trained as the long nosed boy wanted to move faster and reload faster, aim and shoot faster.

Unfortunately for him, he has a long way to go, a long, long way.

Supper and everything happened, Zoro was to take the watch duty tonight and LougeTown will be on sight should they keep sailing towards it.

[Captain's Quarters]

'Why's he so calm now, when we first slept in the same bed he was all nervous around me' Robin thought, as the two were lying down the bed.

A few minutes of silence and Luffy was now motionless, probably asleep, she had her chance. A hug she did, crossing her arm to his waist, Luffy jerked a bit but then he relaxed. Her hand moves higher and higher up to his chest, where she felt a huge thump! there it is again, his heart beating so loud. She listened closely, not wanting to came to a conclusion, and there she heard the loud beating of his heart.

'Is he asleep?' Robin thought.

* * *

_A/N: Just a short chapter before LougeTown. Please R&R :)_


	12. Bounty

_A/N: Thank you for the great reviews! ^_^_

_SinOfDisaster: Yes, the East Blue Saga was just a introduction to the characters and their traits, so I'd like to move a bit faster and get to the Grandline._

_Xana Zikra: That's already part of his powers, though it's still so early for him to discover._

_F-ckthesystem125: Yes, yes he is. LOL_

_Natsu is Awesome: I've already written some lemons, though I still can't get the awkward feeling that I'm having when I write one. XD_

_Lord Niralath Lothiel: I will, though she may have joined forces with Buggy at that time._

_And for everyone who reviewed, a big big Thank You!_

* * *

Dawn came, and the sun slowly moves it's way towards a bright and beautiful morning. It was still cold as the sun isn't up yet, but for a certain raven haired woman, warmth was all she felt. She slowly opens her eyes, still wanting to sleep some more, it wasn't the bed, wasn't the pillow, and it wasn't the blanket. It was then she realized that the comfortable and warm feeling came her captain, who's hugging her from behind. Not even the years of doing her poker face could stop the blush and the curly lips she made. It was beautiful, and that beauty was about to end.

After making the last few minutes last, the captain woke up, oblivious as to what he just did. He sits on the bed mumbling something about food and Sanji to start cooking. He exited the door, again still oblivious that he had just slept with a woman, in which they did nothing but sleep. The woman was fortunate and unfortunate at the same time, fortunate that her captain didn't realize the smile she couldn't remove in her face, not to mention the redness. Unfortunate for, she who was with him the whole night and he simply forgets. Sure, he didn't mean it but can he be this much of an idiot.

"Robin-swaaaan!" Sanji yelled, checking her entire body as if she was gravely wounded or she'd just miraculously escape a near death situation.  
"Luffy did nothing to you, right?" the blonde cook said out loud, causing everyone to stare at her, waiting for the answer. The captain didn't stop munching his freshly cooked meat, and he paid no mind to the tension rising up in the room, but he simply grabs the other's food, eating it in a rush with a bit of sneakyness.

What made them all narrowed their eyes was the blush Robin couldn't resist. Remembering what has happened earlier, she smiled and replied a simple "No"

"Oi, you bastard! What did you do to Robin?" Sanji said, rushing to Luffy's side, his head all steaming.

"Nothing... I just hugged her" saying out loud, like it was a normal thing. The crew had their eyeballs fall, but for Sanji, he had lost the motivation to move on.

Zoro smirked, even though it wasn't his victory, seeing Sanji like that made him the happiest of men, what a dark heart he has.

Nami then cut out the silence in the room "Why'd you do it?" she asked, as Robin finally managed to gain her composure and sit down.

"... Nothing, she's just all warm" Once again, he said it like a normal thing. Nami almost spits her soup that she was sipping. Kaya 'Accidentally' drops her spoon, causing her to pick it up and wash it in the kitchen, thus away from the peak of the topic that they were having. Robin gulped a small amount of soup, almost causing it to spill some in her mouth.

"Get up, Ero-cook" Zoro said, kicking him across the table. Sanji wave his lifeless hands, and then there he loses his consciousness.

* * *

Their morning was the same as usual, Kaya reading her books about medicine. Zoro sharpening his swords while he was at the crow's nest, a place he was most comfortable with. Usopp was also there, trying to get the things he heard earlier away from his system, while thinking of great plans and traps that could help the crew. Sanji, locked himself up, still in despair at what he heard. Nami was in her room, drawing up maps in which she recently told them about her navigation skills. Robin, as usual was with the captain, on the deck of the ship as the captain was sleeping in one of those beach chairs. Like Kaya, Robin was reading her book, a book she didn't let anyone see yet, however that didn't stop her from stealing glances at Luffy.

A seagull drops at the ship, carrying lots and lots of newspapers, and a fresh list of bounties.

Luffy woke up at the noise that his crew were making, all gathered up in one place.

"What's this about?" Luffy said

"Newspapers and Bounty Posters" Zoro said.

Each of the members grabbed their own bounties, save Sanji of course. Each of them was surprised and was taken a back by their bounties.

"Kaya 'No Title' 10,000,000 bellies" her picture was when she was still at their village.

"Usopp 'Eagle Eye' - 30,000,000 bellies" picture was taken at the party in Cocoyashi.

"Nami 'Cat Burglar' - 20,000,000 bellies" picture was taken before joining the Straw Hats

"Roronoa Zoro 'Pirate Hunter' - 90,000,000" picture was taken also in the party at Cocoyashi Village.

"Nico Robin 'Devil Child' - 200,000,000 bellies" picture was taken also at the party with Luffy.

"Monkey D. Luffy "Decimator" (Ex- Whitebeard Pirate, brother of Fire Fist Ace) -550,000,000 bellies"

They all were amazed at their bounties, though it mean that they've finally made a name for themselves it means a lot more dangerous opponents and trials will face them. However one poster seems to be missing, the crew searched for it and finally...

"What the fuck is this?" Zoro said, simple and cold. As they looked at the wanted poster of Sanji, it was just a drawn up face of his, not to mention the poor details of it, it was far from looking like him, it was like the ugliest person in the world. Each of them staring against one another...

"Should we show-" Luffy said.

"No...no...no...no..." The crew repeatedly said.

* * *

"Monkey D. Luffy has wrecked havoc across the islands of Conomi. He and his newly recruited people, have come and set the islands into a chaos. Captain Nezumi has died bravely, his head was cut off from his body as he died bravely doing his duties. Monkey D. Luffy stated personally that he has taken control over the island and will declare war to anyone who attacks it. Marines has already sent an envoy to the Conomi Islands only to see the ship burned down"

It was Robin who was reading the news paper "This man is no rookie, he had spent his entire childhood and pre-teen age years with the Whitebeards. Brothers with Fire Fist Ace, he and Monkey D. Luffy has already decimated around 300 ships on the New World. Under the training of Edward Newgate himself this man is an absolute danger to everyone" Robin ended it. 

* * *

After every topic about their topics, well mostly Sanji's face. They saw LougeTown just as dusked hits, something was terribly wrong however. A line of large Marine ships has been formed on LougeTown, and smaller ships patrolling it.

"We're gonna have a heck of a time sneaking in there." The captain said, ordering her crew to get some rest for tomorrow's a big day.

* * *

_A/N: I know. Another short chapter, truly sorry. It's not that I'm busy, but it's truly awkward to write while your cousins and sister is visiting you and all of you are in a single room... Heaven help me, their eyes are all pointed at me.. _


	13. To Grandline

_A/N: Thank you so much for the beautiful reviews!_

_Natsu is Awesome: Well, since Luffy was with the Whitebeards, the Marines expected his crew to be dangerous as well, but they're not known or their abilities are also unknown so they've just gained some bounties._

_: Mostly LuRo, but others will also tend to notice him. I mean where's the fun if it's just the two of them. :)_

_Wacko12: Nah, I really like Sanji on the canon, he's the most funniest amongst all of them._

_F-ckthesystem125: Well, you know Sanji's luck.. XD and yeah Luffy here isn't considered a rookie after all._

* * *

"Just get the things that you want, and let's get out of here!" Luffy said, in a loud whispering voice. The crew formed a circle and nodded, they're too known to be lingering around in Lougetown, where Marines have boosted up their barricades and other defenses. Pirates from all Blues have been caught and only a few made it to the GrandLine.

"Yeah, plus there's a storm that's probably gonna hit this place soon" Nami said, and with that they've all gone their separate ways.

Nami went from store to store, as she buys all kinds of clothings that are in her taste. After earning 100,000,000 bellies, she at least got 30,000,000 if it and left the money at Conomi Islands, ever since Luffy declared it as his own the Marines are gonna be sure to take over there. The money was to be used for the people of Conomi, they aren't gonna declare a war on the Marines but the Marines aren't gonna help them anymore either.

Sanji was the one responsible for the foods, and since he's the only certified chef around he knows food better than any of them. The cook got into the marketplace and started searching for good ingredients. After he bought the good ones, he had a sack ten times his size, most of them are meat, ordered by a meat loving idiot.

Usopp and Kaya were together, searching here and there for surplus while Kaya checks out equipments used in hospitals. She had her backpack full of books and small equipments, while Usopp holds the much heavier ones, the boy only bought two things, a red robe and one cool goggles.

Zoro was obvious, he immediately got into some shops that sells swords of all sorts. However he found none of them to be better than the ones he had. Just as he was about to leave, he saw a really great sword, displayed at the very man who was the owner. Approaching immediately, he saw another blue haired woman asking the owner to let her buy it. There the woman pulled out a book, a book full of swords with their names on it. Zoro immediately got the feeling that this girl might be more than a sword freak than himself, and he has three swords. The man pulled out the sword of its sheath and saw Zoro's eyes.

"You there, I'll give it to you if you promise to take care of it." the old man said, which instantly made the dark blue haired woman furious.

"T-This guy doesn't need any more swords!" she yelled back, properly fixing her spectacles. "The red metal use-" she was stopped midway.

"There's no 'Red Steel'" Zoro laughs, so does the owner of it "That's blood, it's a curse sword" Zoro said, smirking.

The man nodded in agreement which left the woman speechless. The man grabs back the blade and handed it to Zoro, which he graciously accepts.  
Just as he was about to leave, the woman twitch as if she remembered something.

"P-Pirate.. Hunter?" she said

"Huh?" He said, his voice hinting a bit of nervousness. "See ya!" As if a bomb exploded, he started to run for his life to warn his crewmates, which made sure for the woman that he really was the Pirate Hunter Zoro of the Straw Hats. Grabbing a smaller den den mushi she contacted someone.

"Captain Smoker, we have Pirate Hunter Zoro on the run. The others might be here as well." she said, the man said something to Tashigi, and she then left to chase the green haired swordsman, who's worse at directions.

* * *

Luffy was on a clothing store, looking for some clothes, seeing a black cloak with golden embeddings. He was about to grab the cloak when Robin grabbed it first, he wondered as to why was Robin with him.

"Hey, don't you have something to buy?" Luffy asked, as the two of them heads for the counter.

"Nami told me she can buy that for me, plus you're going to need my help to choose a bed for us... ehem.. the girls I mean" she said, in her usual tone.

"I see" Luffy just shrugs any thoughts he had on the matter.

After quite a long time, Luffy and Robin finally got out of the bed store, in which the shopkeeper told them that it was good for you know what. Luffy oblivious to the terms he used he just answered 'yes' and 'okay'. While the one beside him felt seriously uncomfortable with the shopkeeper. Then just as they'd plan, they are all there at the plaza, except for Zoro.

There stood the structure in which Gold Roger was killed, Luffy looked at it with a smile 'I'm gonna become the Pirate King' he said to himself.

All of a sudden, alarms and bells ring and ring, again and again. Marines swarmed the town as they were looking for something... or someone.

"Sanji take these, I'll get Zoro" he said, as he rushed them all towards the ship.

"Luffy, I'm coming with you" Robin said, as the crew started to disappear in their sight which was also caused by the storm that suddenly hits the town. Heavy rainfall envelops the entire area, seeing ten feet of you is already hard. Luffy already made a choice, it's either Robin catches up with the crew, where she might get lost or she stays here with him, so he can also protect her much more help him search for that misdirected fool.

As if by fate, they saw Zoro still running around looking for the 'right' way. "ZORO!" Luffy yelled, as he holds Robin's hand so she doesn't get lost. He kept running and running, until the young captain hits something, soft, comfortable, and bouncy. He fell on the ground and as he looks up, he saw a slim woman, holding a huge iron spike club, and right beside her a familiar face... clown's face.

"Aren't you a cute young man, having the guts to dive head first in my breast" she said, proud of her slim and tender body.

Luffy didn't mind her or the clown beside her, he once again grabbed Robin's hand and makes their way to Zoro..

The two of them was united with Zoro, as they start to run, a thick white smoke got in front of them.

"Go, I'll handle this!" Luffy said.

* * *

"Where is he, we have to leave NOW!" Sanji yelled, it's been ten minutes since Robin and Zoro arrived at the ship.

Even with the roaring sounds of the storm, the waves crashing into their ship and into the land, and the raging wind, they heard Luffy's footsteps louder and louder as he runs towards his nakamas. He jumps high, and landed right into the ship's deck

"To the Grandline!" he yelled.

Meanwhile...

"What the hell are you doing here?" Smoker said, as he faced a man in green robes

"Can't a man visit his" his voice was cut by a large and loud thunder. Smoker's eyes widened in disbelief.

"That can't be!"

* * *

_A/N: I hurried up the Lougetown, since all they've done in the canon was just buy stuffs and provisions. Oh and Dragon showing up. _


	14. I'm here

_A/N: What's up everyone! So for the Reverse Mountain Arc, Whiskey Peak, and Little Garden arc, I'm gonna save the trouble of writing that part. Since Luffy defeated Baroque Works before getting his crew, he won't be meeting the two giants at Little Garden._

_Ghostunderasheet: Heavens no! Thatch is alive and well, he'll make his appearance yes, Sabo will be appear but still for a quite amount of time._

_L.S. : Yes, I'm sorry. Lougetown Arc hasn't got much that seen except for some flashbacks in the canon. Thank you so much!_

_Gamachan32: Yes, but I'm not gonna go too much with the details. I mean even with a different story, Laboon would still be the same._

_Natsu is Awesome: Oh? I'm gonna re check and fix them._

_F-ckthesystem125: Yes, except when he's got other plans on his mind. LOL_

* * *

The journey towards Grandline was exciting for the entire crew, the danger and excitement that the reverse mountain gave them. Arriving at end of the reverse mountain, they saw a huge, and by huge a really huge whale who's called Laboon. The whale blocked the path towards the sea of Grandline, in this case Luffy had to beat the whale, not kill or hurt him too much, just enough for him to move away.

After those events, Luffy painted the insignia of the Straw Hats and promised him that he'll be back and fight him once more. The Straw Hats P. continued their journey, towards Alabasta. Luffy decided that visiting the King of Alabasta would be good, plus it'd bring them back some memories.

As the crew was on the way towards Alabasta, they were surrounded in a blizzard, a really bad blizzard. They struggled to get out of this shit storm, that is until Robin fainted on the ground as the entire crew moves their sail up and down, 'Robin!' the young man yelled, as he desperately carried her into his room. Luffy, Kaya, and Robin were the only members not out there trying to steer the ship out of harm's way. Robin's face and condition was getting worst as the minutes pass by, her breathing was laboured, and her body red and hot.

Luffy felt so useless, so much power and strength and he can't even save her. Kaya did her best to slow down the rising temperature as she too never saw this kind of sickness before, she starts to panick as none in the medicine books she bought or read before had an answer for it. Outside the blizzard, Nami's voice was roaring so loud that it could compared to the wind blowing outside. She took while Luffy is not here.

Then Kaya suddenly suggested that an island called "Drum Island" was near, there was no map but after their weeks of journey it was mention on the book that it's no so far from the reverse mountain itself.

"Nami, look for a Drum Island" Luffy said, as he got outside.

"We're already on the next island, look at the Log Pose" Nami said, and there stood an snow covered island. There was not a single person outside, docking their ship they saw a small town nearby, their huts have smokes coming out of it. Luffy knock violently at the door, there stood a woman with three children, probably her son and daughters. She and the children are scared to death, the freezing temperature would sure make you shiver but their faces tells them there is something more.

"Is this Drum Island?" Luffy asked, the woman nodded.

"Good, then here is were the best doctors are!?" Luffy said "P-please help us!" he added. The woman made them enter her house and explained everything.

"A pirate attacked us, his name is Wapol. Drum has been king less before, but we still live in peace and harmony, that is until Wapol arrived and took control of all our doctors. Dalton, my husband is leading a group of militias and they are currently fighting him right now" The woman said. "Please, help us!" she beg.

Luffy smiles and nodded "Of course, but if my friend here is not treated now, then she might.. die." he said.

"There is a legend about an old woman, treating people of their sickness, they tell us that she's the best doctor there is." she said "But since a war is happening right now, I doubt that she'll come down here for some time."

"B-But!" Luffy said, taking a look at Robin who's being carried by Sanji right now. "Where is she, I mean where does she live!?" Luffy said, not a hint of giving up on his first mate.

"At the castle" she stood up and pointed it outside the window "There" she said, even with this snowstorm out there you can see the top of the castle's figure.

"You guys, go help her husband. Zoro, take care of them" Zoro nodded, his dense captain might be a idiot some time, but he knows when to be serious in which had earned his respect. Zoro and the rest of them got into their fur cloaks, and was led by the woman towards his husband's camp. Luffy took out every fur cloak he could find and wrapped it around Robin, layer after layer. Luffy only wore one, walking in that four feet deep snow was gonna be hard if he could barely move at all. So her started walking towards the castle, not ten minutes of walk and his body is starting to feel numb.

Deep breaths he made, his lips were turning into ice but that didn't stop him. He continued to walk with every strength he got, his arms turning blue, from the frostbite. Taking a quick glance at Robin, he marched once more but the castle didn't seem near even after an hour of walking.

At this point even his mind was lost, he couldn't tell where he was, he just kept walking and walking, using Robin as his strength. He has to keep moving forward, his vision starts to blur. He suddenly trips and falls down, his entire body was just not obeying him anymore, it had reached its limits. With a desperate move, he grabs Robin and hugs her tight, the least he could do now was share his heat, till the blizzard ends. Little did the young captain that a pair of eyes was watching him. The figure shyly approaches them, there he saw Luffy losing his consciousness. "S-s-save he-her" he repeated again and again. The boy doesn't seem to know what he was doing anymore.

What Luffy last saw was a figure slowly approaching them, enemy or not he's gonna ask for help.

* * *

"D-dear!" the woman said, as Zoro and the crew approached a man in a green furry cloak.

After the explanation, the man called Dalton was furious about letting some kids go out in this kind of weather.

"What choice do we have, anyway, what kind of enemy are you facing?" Zoro ask.

"Wapol, he's eaten a Baku Baku no Mi, which allows him to eat and consume it and turn his body into a weapon."

After the introductions with Dalton, Wapol appeared with two more men, a man wearing a jester clothing and a man with an afro.

Demanding the surrender of everyone, Wapol threatened the entire Drum if the militias didn't surrender. Suddenly both sides were now taking fire, from each other. Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji run towards Wapol, and the other two beside him, which looks like his lieutenants.

"Chess, Kuromarimo, handle these two!" Wapol said, referring to Usopp and Sanji.

Chess and Usopp faced each other as bow and rifle fought, accuracy, and speed. Arrows and Bullets met as each fire they take was marked on each others head. Usopp ran out of bullets, Chess smiled "Checkmate" he said, as he ignites his arrow there stood Usopp already pointing his pistol at Chess.

"Yeah, Checkmate" Usopp said, as he fired his pistol. Usopp already planned this from the beginning, Chess knew that when rifles run out of bullets it'll take time for them to reload it, that's why rifle user never got close to anyone. However that is the trap itself, luring Chess into a comfortable zone where he'd think he'll win.

Kuromarimo clashed, as feet and fist hitter each other. However the constant move names Kuromarimo said made Sanji laugh..

"AHAHAHAHA MARIMO!" he said, pointing his finger at Zoro.

Zoro had popped a vein and had a sweat drop, his eyes closed "SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED COOK!" he yelled back, as he slice the cannonballs that Wapol fired at him with his cannon hand. The two straw hats continued their fight but not without insulting each other.

* * *

_[Robin's POV]_

My eyes started to open, as I felt warm and cozy. I look around me, I wasn't in the ship anymore, the walls are made of stone. And the last thing that I remembered is we were caught in a nasty blizzard. Then I noticed a small figure on the side of the door, watching me.

"Oh? Hello there." I said, smiling at what seemed to be a humanoid racoon. "What a cute racoon" I said, chuckling more to gain let him feel comfortable.

"I'm not a racoon, you idiot!" he yelled, then he run back towards... I don't know where. How could I, if I don't even know where am I.

I stood up, still feeling a little weak but sure a lot better than the last time. Room after room, it's full of books and medicinal equipments. Then I saw an old woman who was just simply sitting there, as she looks outside the window where the snow was falling calmly.

"Excuse me?" I said to get her attention, she turned around me and frowned

"You should rest for now, your boyfriend will survive don't worry." she said. 'Boyfriend what boyfriend?' I mused.

"W-who?" I asked.

"Young boy, same hair color as you, a bit shorter than you." it hit me, there was only one boy that has entered my mind, well Usopp did but instead of saying black hair, she'd probably talk about his long nose. "Where is he?" I ask immediately.

"Chopper!" she yelled, and there stood the racco.. no.. I don't know what that thing is also. "Show her the young man's room" she said.

"I-I-I'm a d-deer!" he yelled, then instantly calming down leading me down the dark hallway, in which the dim sunlight was its only source of light.

"H-he's in a much worst condition than you, he's had ten frostbite all over his body. His heart has failed for a good three minutes, but it was good I found you two at that time" he said, in a doctor type tone. Then I look at Luffy, and in that instant I regretted looking at him. His entire body was pale, parts of his skin was black or blue, which was probably caused by the blizzard.

"W-What happened?" I said, my voice was starting to break just by looking at the conditioned he's in.

"I saw him, carrying you towards the castle. He never stopped walking even when the winds made me chill." the little reindeer said.  
"He kept repeating to me 'Save her' again and again, even when he's lost his consciousness. Doctor Kureha said it was common for people to mumble something when they are in this state so, he's gonna be fine" the reindeer added.

"P-please just a moment, can you leave us" I said, I won't be able to hold it anymore.

The reindeer says he'll be back in a few minutes, Luffy needs to rest he says to me. The instant he left, I cried. Again and again, nobody ever did that for me. Nobody made that kind of sacrifice for me, I was afraid that I'll lose him. Just seeing his state, it feels like his just moments away from dying. I can't lose him, though the doctor did said he'd be fine... no I needed him to wake up now.

I kissed his lips, his entire body felt like ice, no it was even colder than that.

"Ro-Robin" Luffy mumbles...

"Y-yes, I'm here.." Holding his hand, I knew he still wasn't awake but the least I could do right now is tell him I'm alright, so it's his turn to be okay.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry Drum Arc won't be focusing on Wapol. Instead a LuRo moment :3_


	15. The doctor

_A/N: A Typhoon recently devastated the area, thankfully everything in our house suffered nothing. Electricity right now is unstable and this all I could muster, so I will just end the Drum Arc. Sorry if what happens here ain't that much. _

_F-ckthesystem125: I really have no idea why I did that... LOL_

* * *

"W..Where am I?" the boy said, he groaned, his eyes started to open slowly as his vision tries to adjust from the blinding light. He woke up in a room, where flask, books, and different chemicals were in. His bed wasn't that huge and was not that comfortable to be in. The he hears footsteps and some shouting.

"I-I-I'm not cute!" he heard, as its footsteps got closer and closer to him.

"Come with us, I'm sure we'll need someone like you. You said it yourself you want to see the world right?" a very familiar voice he heard.

"I.. I'm weird, I'm a reindeer-human" he said.

Luffy might have not known who's voice it was, but it was sure as hell that he knew the woman's voice. He stand up even though his body was weak and numb, he just had to see her doing well. Robin and the reindeer who's name was Tony Tony Chopper, were walking down the hallway towards Luffy's room, they were just gonna check how Luffy was doing.

"Hey.." Luffy said with a smile, his voice was weak and so does his body. You didn't have to feel what he's in for right now, but by just looking you will see how hard it would have been to move.

No words came out of her mouth, she just jumps at him and hug him. Falling down, the two locked their eyes for a moment. Luffy was smiling and Robin was in tears, the water that came out on her eyes were falling on Luffy's face. "Luffy... Luffy" she said, again and again that was until Chopper interrupted and told Luffy that he still has a fever, and it would be bad for him if he stress his body more.

It has been days since Robin woke up, the crew arrived at the Castle except for two people. Zoro, Nami, and Kaya also took refuge in the castle while Luffy hasn't waken up yet. As for the other two they were in the village where Dalton lived, being called 'Heroes' might have hit something in their brain. Usopp once again told stories about how strong he is and how brave he was. He even told them that he let Luffy become the captain because he pitied Luffy.

Sanji... was now the "Handsome and Hot Hero of Drum" as many girls were head over heels for him, he was put into a day in the hospital due to excessive amount of nosebleed. Thus the blonde cook had to suffer an entire day in his room full of male nurses and doctors.

* * *

Another day has passed and Luffy was now fully healed, his unknown sickness was cured by Chopper's mentor. Each members had their own time with Luffy, Nami was unbelievably worried as well for Luffy. She cried for reasons she did not know too, simply saying she was 'Worried sick' for him. It was the same for Kaya, she simply cried and told Luffy how worried she was.

Zoro told Luffy about the conclusion of the war, and might have a little smug on his face as he told the story on how he defeated Wapol. Luffy laughed at the face Zoro was showing it was like 'Just you watch I'm gonna beat you someday' still, the young man was proud at the few years older swordsman. Among his crew, Zoro and Sanji had so much potential of becoming stronger and much more.

Usopp visited as well, he told his captain how "Please just agree at what I said to them hehehe.." and didn't explained much, for just a short amount of time Usopp became a stronger person thanks to Luffy. He was once a coward and a liar, but now he's just a liar. Luffy chuckled and nodded in an agreement with Usopp. The long nose smiled and said his goodbyes.

Sanji visited Luffy, for like three minutes. When he arrived he said "How are you feeling?" and when Luffy answered back h the blonde cook started on talking about his true love waiting for him in the village. Saying his goodbyes he dashed outside the room yelling different names and how they will wait for him.

For Robin she never left Luffy's side, even when food was served. She would eat inside the room and feed her captain, Nami and Kaya tried to tell Robin that she should take some rest and let them watch Luffy for the night. But no, she ask the two women outside the room and told them something.

A day has passed and Luffy was now ready to leave the island, going to their original destination which is 'Alabasta'

There was just one more problem, Chopper. Luffy already agreed that Chopper should come with them, not to mention it would help Kaya a lot. But as much as Chopper's face says he wants to come, he didn't want to. Dr. Kureha finally said something to Chopper, about how he should move on from his passed away friend. Locked up feelings were finally released as Chopper cried the entire afternoon, he kept on crying and crying about his passed away friend. The Straw Hats watched and waited for their newly found crew mate to leave with them. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji had so much more to take care of in the ship. First was to remove the thick ice that has formed up in the ship, second was to re supply their food since they still had a lot to go to towards Alabasta, and so many more things.

Robin and the other girls waited for Chopper which took him another day till he got over his cries.

* * *

"Yosh.. Let's go!" Luffy said, as everyone was inside the ship, including Chopper.

"Waah! He's so cute!" Kaya said.

"I know right!" Nami retorted, as she steals Chopper from her.

"Eh.. He really is cute" Robin said, as it was her turn to hug him now.

"I... I.. I can't breath.." Chopper struggled to say something, as he was being choked from all the hugs that he's receiving.

"That damn racoon!" Sanji said, all fired up.

* * *

_A/N: Okay so this is really short, but I just had to put the details on how the Drum Arc ended. See you soon guys! Leave your thoughts and ideas will ya?_

I hope I wing it. XD


	16. Important Announcement!

**_A/N: _**_Guys, I want an honest opinion here. Due to my schedule this story had been ' waaay ' too fast, and I'm sorry for that. With all the work and school stuffs I'm too busy to put much work into my writing. However that right now has changed a bit, as of right now I'm working but my work doesn't require me to leave the house too often, and they've allowed me to do whatever I want even in my work time as long as it doesn't interrupt me from doing my job properly._

**Honest Opinion Please!**

**"I want to delete this story and redo all of it. I mean all of it, that means putting more details in the story plus give it a few more twist and surprises. Will you guys agree with it?"**

**Sure more details means a bit more of time to update. Should I "Redo" or "Continue" this one? Also for my other fics I won't be redoing them, I'll just put more detail, it's just that in this story it was too rushed.**

**Restart or Continue? **  



End file.
